If you had to Choose
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor 11th  and Donna have been re-united but darkness looms in the distance as some prepares to take action and ruin their new found love.  Can Doctor 9th  and Donna's daughter Martha save the day and protect the timelines.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to condense this story into on wiht chapters so it will be easier for my readers to find them. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy. Flydye**

Title: If you had to choose….

Author: flydye8

Rating PG

Pairing Doctor/Donna

Prompt Word: Rooftop

Summary: The Doctor (11th) goes back to a location from his previous regeneration and finds a visitor he was not expecting to see.

Author Notes: The story came to me while watching the Christmas Special 2010 (for the third time) and was inspired when Kazran asked the Doctor "If you could choose one last day to live with your beloved what day would your choose?" (I think I got the quote right).

This is a response to Travellers Tales prompt word rooftop at Doctor_Donna Community.

The Doctor stood on rooftop of the building formally known as Adipose Industries he looked down at the skyline his tweed coat flapping in the wind along with his still unruly hair that crowned a very new face.

His recent adventure of playing the ghost of Christmas past was still fresh in his mind, it all worked out in the end, like he knew it would, even though the story of Kazran and Abagail was bittersweet ending.

A question asked of him during that story prompted this return to the rooftop he currently stood on. Oh how he would love to choose one more day with his beloved Donna but he knew deep inside he wouldn't have the strength to only have one more day with her, he would want more and that is something he couldn't have.

Feeling the tears emerging in his eyes he remembered the day when his former self and Donna stood upon this very roof staring at the new little children made of fat. He remembered vividly when Donna turned her head to his chest hiding her face from the horror of the doomed matron.

It felt so good to have her in his arms that evening surrounded by her scent as her hair tickled his face feeling so glad that she had found him again. It was on that day when he started to fall in love with her. Actually, if he was honest with himself the first ember of love emerged much earlier than that on another rooftop looking over the Powell Estates.

Even then he admired her ability to accept him for who he was and not try to change him into something else. Allowing the tears to fall down his new angled cheeks he cursed his former self for being so daft and not bring the relationship further then just "mates".

A voice interrupted his thoughts, a voice he never thought that he would hear again spoke behind him, "Oi, what the hell are you doing up here?"

Turning around he faced his beloved unable to speak because of the joy that leaped into his heart which was soon followed by fear.

"Hey are you going to answer me or not?" Donna demanded.

Finally finding his voice the Doctor answered, "I am enjoying the view and thinking. Why are you up here?"

Donna looked at the man in front of her noticing that he was quite handsome even with looking like someone that just stepped out of a university lecture. His eyes seemed to her to be older than his age but also very familiar. For some reason she felt her heart do a leap inside her chest almost if those greenish brown eyes spoke to her soul.

Realizing that she was staring she adverted her eyes and replied, "I come up her for the same reason you just to think."

Knowing he was tempting fate he gestured for her to join him at the edge of the building, "Well why don't you come here and we can think together, the skyline is very soothing."

Not sure why she was trusting this stranger, with old eyes, she walked closer to him. As she approached he sat on the edge allowing his legs to dangle over the side, with only the briefest of hesitation she sat down next to him and did the same.

Smiling at her he asked, "So what do you think about while up here?"

She returned his smiled, "I usually come here when things get a bit hectic with work and I just need a moment to clear my head."

"But why do you come to this roof, the building has been vacant for some time?" The Doctor inquired.

"I don't know I just feel safe here almost …it is just silly never mind." She hesitated.

"I have found in my travels that nothing is just silly everything has a reason so please go on." He encouraged.

"It is almost like this rooftop knows something that I don't when I am up here it is like the universe is trying to tell me something."She finished her previous statement.

Curious he inquired further, "What do you think the universe is trying to tell you."

"I think it is trying to tell me that I am loved more deeply then I could ever imagine by someone out there." She gestured toward the stars before continuing, "I don't know why I am telling you this I have never told anyone before."

Smiling lovingly at her he stated, "I just have one of those types of faces, so I have been told."

Looking at him she slowly lifted her hand and caressed his face tracing his features. The Doctor used every bit of self control to keep from doing the same to her, while doing his best to remember her touch.

After she had finished feeling his face she realized what she was doing and quickly dropped her hand while apologizing, "I am sorry I should not have done that. But it is almost like a know you."

Already missing her touch he whispered looking deeply into her eyes, "Maybe we have met in another life."

"Maybe we have." She replied just as quietly returning his gaze.

The beeping of her watch broke the spell of the moment glancing down at it she stated, "I got to go my lunch break is over."

The Doctor quickly got up and offered his hand to her to assist her from her sitting position placing her hand is his Donna noted that their hands seemed to fit perfectly together and she thought for just a moment she could hold his hand forever.

Once she was on her feet the Doctor released her hand reluctantly, "Thank you for joining me and thinking."

Brushing off her slacks she replied, "Anytime, spaceman" as she started to move toward the door leading her off the rooftop.

He smiled at her use of one of her favorite nicknames for him then called out to her, "Do you know what I think?"

Turning to face the man that was strangely familiar to her she replied, "What do you think,"

"I think that the universe is right and you are deeply loved." The Doctor stated with conviction.

Smiling at him she replied, "I think you are deeply loved as well."

As the Doctor watched her disappear from the rooftop he thought to himself if there was one day he could spend with his beloved today would be just the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: If you had to Choose…Part 2

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor(11th)/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with the characters a bit

Summary: The Doctor(11th) decides to visit some things that remind him of Donna Noble hoping that he will see his beloved one more time.

Author: With overwhelming encouragement from each of you I have decided to see what I can do with this new series that my muses have inspired me to write. I do hope you enjoy.

"Doctor," Amy Pond whined, "Why are we doing here when there are all those planets out there to explore." She gestured toward the sky above where the TARDIS had just landed.

"Come along Pond this is the biggest event ever, celebrating one of the best writers that will be revered even in the century 5 billion." He spoke over his shoulder as he walked toward the convention hall with a picture of Agatha Christie over the doorway.

Jogging to catch up to him Amy stated, "And I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me is that you have met Agatha Christie during all of your travels through time."

Stopping he looked at his young companion,"Well, yes I have as a matter of fact and she was magnificent a delight to have met."

Rory finally reaching up to the duo catching the tail end of the conversation he inquired, "Delight to have met who?" he asked.

Turning on the spot the Doctor faced his other traveling friend and responded exasperatedly, "Agatha Christie of course now no more dilly dally let us go inside and see."

He moved toward the doors and opened them with gusto and walked into the huge convention center and started to scan the crowd for his beloved red head hoping against hope that she might be in attendance.

He started to peruse the many different vending tables with Amy and Rory in tow looking at the many different wares that people had for sell when Amy spoke up pulling at the Doctor's sleeve, "Look over there Doctor they are having a period costume contest. Can we go over there please?"

Feeling just a bit irritated by the interruption he sighed, "Okay Pond let us go and see the people who are longing for a different era dress like."

He, Amy and Rory found a seat close to the stage; the Doctor crossed his legs still scanning the crowd not paying attention to the parade of 1920's fashion before him when he heard Amy exclaim, "Wow that one is fabulous and she looks like she just stepped out of time."

Looking up on the stage his hearts gave a leap inside of his chest as he watched Donna strut her stuff wearing a dress very similar to the one she wore so long ago. He smiled to himself as he watched her swing her drawstring bag in a circle as she walked.

Once she arrived at the microphone the announcer asked, "So what so you consider yourself to be a flapper or a slapper?"

Her voice sounded like an angel to his ears as she replied, "A flapper of course."

As she turned to leave the stage he was entranced by the swing of her hips and felt his body respond to Donna's movements. Leaning toward Amy and Rory he stated, "I have to go and take care of something, important, see you later."

Quickly he rose from his chair, so not to miss his chance, barely hearing Amy call after him, "Take care of what?"

Donna walked off the stage feeling her heart fill with joy when she saw the man she met a few months ago sitting in the front row with his tweed coat and bow tie Since that fateful day on the rooftop he had haunted her dreams as she heard him over and over again in her mind saying that he believed she was right and she was truly and deeply loved.

She watched with baited breath as he moved swiftly through the crowd toward her and when he was close enough to hear her she smiled, "Well it seems that we are destined to meet again."

Bowing slightly at the waist, with his hands grasped behind him he returned her smile, "So it seems would you like to join me for some more thinking?" He asked offering his arm to her.

Shaking her head no his hearts dropped as he assumed that she was going to reject his offer. But leave it to his beloved Donna to surprise him again. She weaved her hand in the crook of his arm accepting it, "Actually, I would prefer to talk over some tea. Are you interested?"

Placing his other hand over hers he replied, "It would be my honor."

They walked toward one of the food venders and ordered some tea and sweets. Moving to one of the vacant tables they placed their cups down with the plate of goodies. With an over exaggerated movement the Doctor pulled out her chair than moved opposite of her and took his own seat.

Donna was surprised to be feeling a bit nervous being close to this man again and as they looked at each other she once again felt the urge to trace his features. Without thinking she started to raise her fingers to do just that.

Seeing what she was about to do, she instead reached for a biscuit, and to hide her embarrassment she asked, "You know the last time we met we never exchanged names."

Leaning back in his chair he lifted his tea and answered, "No we did not."

Tilting her head to the side she rolled her eyes, "You are such a dunce, so are you going to tell me your name or not."

Trying to buy some time to come up with a different surname than what he had used in the past he replied, "You first, what shall I call you?"

"You are really odd you know that." Holding her hand across the table, "You can call me Ms. Noble but I would prefer if you call me Donna."

Reaching for her hand he brought it gently to his lips and looking deeply in her eyes he placed a soft kiss upon it, "Well you can call me Jonathan Williams."

Donna felt the soft kiss deep within the core of her body and as he looked into her eyes he took her breath away. Never in her life had a kiss so chaste affect her so much; except maybe once when she kissed a man wearing a blue suit with similar brown hair as Jonathan's.

The Doctor noticed her eyes starting to un-focus, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer and moving his head side to side to look at each eye individually called to her, "Donna, are you alright?"

Hearing her name she returned focused back on the man in front of her, she watched as he moved his head to and fro looking at her face before she exclaimed, "Of course I am all right, now stop moving your head like some sort of alien because you are making me feel like I am suffering from some type of space moving sickness."

Pulling back the Doctor said sheepishly, "Sorry, any sickness is never a good thing."

"It is okay, by the way are you some sort of Doctor?" She inquired.

Fear leapt in his heart as he looked for signs of the meta-crisis returning but when he saw none he replied, "I guess I am a Doctor of sorts. Why do you ask?"

Taking a sip of her tepid tea she smiled up at him, "No reason at all you act more like the Doctor to me."

Before he could respond to her use of the word "the" before saying Doctor a young girl around age four ran and jumped into Donna's lap, "Mum I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetheart. Where is your nana?'

The little girl waved her hands in the direction she came from, "She is over there she said I could come to you"

Looking down at the little girl in Donna's lap the Doctor observed that she looked like a carbon copy of her mother with long red hair and angled features the only difference, he noted, was that the little girl's eyes were brown while Donna's were green.

The little girl pulled at her mum's hair and asked as she pointed to the Doctor, "Who is that mummy"

Looking fondly down at her daughter she introduced him, "This is Jonathan Williams my dear."

Reaching out her little hand Donna's daughter introduced herself, "My name is Martha Jennifer Noble."

Trying to hide is surprise at the little girl's name he reached for her small hand and shook it gently."That is a brilliant name."

Without hesitation she replied, "I know." Then she turned to her mum, "Can we go home I am tired."

"Yes of course dear." Standing up she looked down at the Doctor, "Thank you for the tea Jonathan it was wonderful, I hope to see you again."

Standing he replied earnestly, "I do truly hope to see you again very soon."

He watched as mother and daughter disappeared in the crowds of people, he smiled fondly and spoke in a gentle whisper, "Oh yes Donna Noble I will see you again very soon."

Pivoting on the heel of his shoe he turned and clapped his hands together and went in search for Amy and Rory all the while making plans on when he can accidently run into Donna Noble again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: If you had to Choose Part 3

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor(11th)/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned them but I don't sadly so I just play with them.

Summary: After "accidently" meeting Donna twice the Doctor(11th) goes to one other place where he might see his beloved again little does he know that the timelines are beginning to shimmer and he is about to go on the most important adventure of his long life.

After dropping Rory and Amy off at Leadworth to visit family and friends The Doctor had some time to burn so he decided to visit another memory

He sat on a bench in the gardens of Saint Mary church on Haven Road, in Chiswick waiting, hoping that Donna would make an appearance. Since their last meeting he tried desperately to think of a location that she might frequent during her day to day life and the only one he thought up of was the church she was suppose to get married in when he first met her.

As he sat and waited and thought about the young girl he met that carried Martha and Jenny's namesake. He couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to her then just being Donna's daughter. He remembered seeing Shaun at the wedding and found it curious that none of her features seemed to resemble his. If anything Martha seemed to take after her mother and his previous regeneration.

The memories of his previous self were still very fresh in his mind and during that timeline he knew that he and Donna never got the opportunity to become more than just mates. Which made the appearance of little Martha even more confusing to him.

Once again he cursed himself for being such a coward and a fool to let Donna slip from his life without telling her or showing her how much he loved her. But if the universe was kind he might just get a second chance

Donna walked down the street with her daughter in tow toward the church and as she got closer she saw Jonathan sitting in the garden to the side of the building. She smiled to herself, her Timelord was clever.

After their last meeting six months ago she thought she had scared him off with her Doctor comment but leave it to him to tempt fate. When she left the Agatha Christie convention she promised herself that if she ever saw him again she would come clean and tell him that she remembered.

Her daughter yanking on her jacket brought her out of her reminiscing, "Mummy there is the man we met before the one that liked my name."

"Yes, it is sweetheart." Donna replied admiring her daughter's memory.

"Can we go say hi? He was nice." Martha asked timidly.

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea to go say hi. Do you want to talk to him first?" Donna inquired.

Clapping her hands together Martha jumped up and down, "Race you mummy." Donna gave her daughter a ten second head start then raced after her.

The Doctor was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Martha till she jumped into his lap and squealed. "Hello again." Waving toward the direction she came and called out, "I got here first mummy you lose."

He looked in the direction of the little girl's wave and saw Donna running slowly toward them then glanced down at the little girl in his lap with disbelief on his face. He was right when he told Amy that he was lucky there was proof of it sitting on his lap.

Donna stopped in front of duo and stated, "Yes, you won luv but I didn't think you would jump on the Doctor's lap."

Jerking his head toward his beloved his mouth opened in shock at Donna's statement, he stood up slowly placing Martha on the ground beside him and just stared at her mother.

Tilting her head to the side Donna opened her arms to him, "So spaceman are you going to stand there like a fish out of water or come give me a hug."

The Doctor closed his mouth and moved closer to her not daring to touch her for fear that he may wake up from the most wonderful dream.

Instead he walked around her pulling out his sonic screwdriver and proceeded to scan her while rambling, "This is impossible you should be burning up by now. Why are you not burning up?"

As the scan finished he flicked his sonic open with his wrist he looked at the readings, "Oh this is so good, amazing in fact; the metacrisis is still there just diminished slightly and you have remembered, you actually have remembered. How much do you remember? How did this happen?"

Donna just rolled her eyes, "Well I see that some things remain the same after you regenerate you still babble."

"I do not babble Donna I just think better out loud."He stated plainly, "Besides many people think better out loud even if….."

Donna moved closer and pulled on his tweed coat and kissed him effectively shutting him up. It only took a moment for the Doctor to return her kiss while tangling his fingertips within her hair, as they parted he placed his forehead against hers and whispered, "I have missed you Donna Noble."

"And I have missed you too spaceman." A tug at her coat brought her attention back to her daughter stepping away from the Doctor's embraced she asked, "What is it sweetheart."

Martha just looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Turning her head toward the Doctor's face and looking at him lovingly she replied, "I am more than okay I am loved by the most wonderful person in all the universes." Remembering what he had said to her on the rooftop so many months ago.

Martha just giggled, "Yea I know mummy because I love you. Now can we go eat I am very hungry?" Then she turned toward the Timelord, "Do you want to come to?"

Kneeling down till he was eye level to her he asked, "Do you want me to come along?"

"Of course or I would not have asked you." She stated simply.

He clapped his hands while rising from the ground, "Good, food is always good shall we go ladies. I wonder if they will have some Jammie Dodgers with tea. I love a good biscuit." He stated as he offered Donna the crook of his arm.

Taking the offered arm with one hand Donna wiggled the fingers of her other hand to her daughter, "Come along sweetheart let us go and get some lunch and find some Jammie Dodgers for, Mister Hyper."

"But you said his name was the Doctor." Martha stated.

Laughing as they walked the Doctor felt exhilarated there was still a lot to discuss, many questions that need to be answered, but all of it could wait till after tea and biscuits.

As the trio walked away from the church a women emerged from behind a tree with hatred and loathing in heart. She was supposed to be the one loved deeply by the Doctor not the red head that currently was on his arm.

When she saw Donna Noble she was shocked at first, she was led to believe that she was dead by a man that laid currently in one of the graves adjacent to the church. It didn't matter she would take care of Donna later, she had killed once for her love and she would do it again to get what she desired. Walking in the opposite direction she started to make plans to get her Doctor back. Because she truly believed that they were destined to be together and no one was going to stand in the way of destiny not even Donna Noble.

Far away weaved within time itself three women sat around an oval table the first spoke with a slight Scottish accent, "The timelines are shimmering someone is trying to re-write time we cannot let that happen."

The second responded, "I can sense it too but we are sworn not to interfere."

The third commented with a London accent, "But, how can we not interfere when the future of the Gallifreyan race is threatened."

The second woman pulled out an ancient blue book and looked closely at its contents, "The words are changing."

The first asked, "What do you mean the words are changing?"

"It means that we must interfere the timelines must remain intact. We must protect the last of the Timelords and his family."

"We are going to need help, we need to remain here and monitor the time weave." The first stated her accent becoming thicker with her tension.

The second thought for a moment, "The one causing the ripples comes from a parallel universe so we should call upon the Doctor from that universe to help." Then she looked at the third and continued, "I am sorry but your offspring will need to assist as well."

The third nodded, knowing that was correct sighing, she responded, "I know once the other Doctor is brought here we will send him to get her."

The three women clasped their hands together and sent a message to the Doctor from a different universe hoping that their message would be received by his TARDIS and transmitted. Then they opened a small crack between universes to allow the Doctor to move from his world into theirs.

In another universe the Doctor sat in his library, his black leather coat removed lying nearby. He was reading one of the many books he owned trying to forget, for a short while, the horror of the last time war when an alarm sounded throughout the TARDIS.

Jumping from his chair he grabbed his coat and ran to the console room fiddling with the knobs he tried desperately to find the reason for the alarm when an image appeared before him of three women.

The women speaking in unison stated, "We are the Guardians of Time and we are in need of your assistance Timelord. Please come to the coordinates received by your TARDIS as soon as possible for the crack between universes will only remain for a short amount of time."

When the image disappeared the Doctor looked at the console and stated gruffly in his northern accent, "This is going to be a rough ride old girl I hope you are ready." With that he moved to the execution lever smiling broadly with excitement he moved it down causing the ship to move in time and space.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: If you had to choose …Part 4

Author: Flydye8

Pairing: The Doctor(11th)/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but my muses and I have fun with them.

Summary: After three meetings the Doctor is re-united with his beloved Donna but within the shadows a person could destroy all his happiness.

Authors Noted: Rose fans I am truly sorry.

After a lovely lunch the Doctor, Donna, and Martha where enjoying some tea and biscuits when Donna spoke up, "Okay handsome go ahead and ask."

"Ask what?" The Timelord replied a bit confused.

"Oh come off of it spaceman I know you want to know how I remembered." She replied smoothly."

"Oh yes so tell me how did this wonderful miracle happen?" He asked intrigued.

Donna just tilted her head to her daughter who was munching on a biscuit, "It happened when I became pregnant with her."

"I don't understand and how do you know that?" the Doctor leaned across the table looking intently into her eyes.

Donna raised her hand and caressed his cheek, "You know I think you get younger every time you regenerate. If it wasn't for your old eyes a normal person would never have noticed."

Leaning into her hand he whispered, "But you are not normal Donna Noble, you are wonderful, brilliant and loved."

Smiling fondly at him as she replied, "And so are you my favorite Martian."

Laughing he whispered, "I am not from Mars, Ms. Noble not that it wouldn't be a bad thing if I was from Mars, it is a great planet."

"You really are a babbler in this body, Doctor." She replied.

"Is that a bad thing." He asked hoping that she would accept him for who he was today and not for whom he was before.

Reading the anxiousness in his eyes she soothed, "No, it isn't a bad thing you are the same just a bit different and I still love you with all my heart."

With her reply he cupped his hand behind her head and kissed her trying to express how thankful he was for her acceptance.

As if she was reading his mind she replied after the kiss ended, "Your welcome my Doctor and to answer your question I really don't know why it happened but as the pregnancy progressed it seemed as if some of the metacrisis transferred to her."

Looking at the little girl he asked worriedly, "Has she shown any signs that the transfer has been affecting her?"

Shaking her head she stated, "No, the only thing that even points to her having some of the Timelord essence in her is that she seems to know when things are wrong."

Intrigued the doctor asked, "How?"

"A year ago she woke up in her bedroom exclaiming that there were cracks in the universe. I tried to have her explain it to me but the vocabulary of a toddler is limited." Smiling down at her Donna paused before continuing, "Then, out of the blue, a few months later she came up to me and said that everything was okay and the cracks were gone."

Martha looked up at her mother and stated in-between bites of cookie, "Mummy, he fixed the cracks and made it better." Then she turned to the Doctor, "But next time you need to be more careful I like you."

The Doctor was shocked at the little girl's statement then turned toward his beloved, "Who is her father Donna? This is very important I really need to know." The concerns he had earlier about the young girl coming to the forefront of his mind.

Looking at her daughter she noticed that she had stopped eating and was listening intently to the conversation then looking at the Doctor she replied tilting her head toward Martha, "Not here my love, let us go back to the house and put Martha down for a nap."

Nodding his understanding he raised his hand for the check but when he received it he looked at Donna sheepishly.

With laughter in her eyes she reached for her purse, "You would think with all the time you spend on earth you would keep a couple of pounds in your pocket."

"Well I think I do have some but you know it would take quite a long while to find them my pockets are bigger on the inside."

Placing the money on the table she stood and reached for his hand then reached for her daughters hand and exclaimed, "Well then it is a good thing that I have pockets this time around."

Pulling her closer to him he kissed her lips before replying, "You are a funny woman Donna Noble and funny is very good."

Leading them to the street they headed toward the Noble household giggling about pockets.

The Guardians of Time smiled at each other as the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS materializing signaled its appearance within the chambers of time.

The Doctor emerged from his ship after a rough ride and found himself facing the women that were in the recording he saw earlier. Raising his hand he wiggled his fingers, "Hello, I am the Doctor you called."

The second stepped forward and spoke, "Yes, we know who you are and thank you for coming."

"Well when the Guardians of Time call, I really don't have any choice but to come." His Northern accent becoming a bit more pronounced, "Now why am I here? Who are you and why do you claim to be Guardians of time?"

The first stepped forward, "Because that is what we are."

Crossing his arms his leather coat creaking with the movement he stated, "I know for a fact that the Guardians were time locked with the others during the last time war and I can assume they were here as well."

The third replied with irritation, "Listen spaceman things can change and time can be rebuilt and that is why we are here. If you are so daft that you cannot think beyond the time war than you will be of no use to us."

Surprised, the Doctor stated with a new found respect for the trio, "I like you lot, so tell me why you need my help."

The second spoke up, "In this universe time lines are shimmering and the last of the Timelord's is in danger of annihilation."

Raising and eyebrow the Doctor asked, "Then why call me surely he would be the one you need."

The third spoke up, "The Doctor of this universe is currently in a time line that cannot be interrupted the future of the Gallifreyan race is currently being written.

Feeling a bit irritated that the Doctor of this universe had hope, the man in leather replied, "So you need me to make sure that this timeline remains constant."

The second Guardian answered, "Yes we need you to find the woman that is endangering the timeline and bring her to us."

Leaning against the TARDIS doors the Doctor stated, "I don't know anyone in this world or even familiar with it. I am going to need help."

The third spoke, "We know and we have someone in mind to assist you in this matter."

"And who is this person that is supposed to help me?" He asked his moving one of his eyebrows up toward his short hairline.

The third took a deep breath before responding, "You will need my daughter to assist you she is very talented in the aspects of time." Waving her hands in front of her an image of a young woman around 25 years of age emerged.

The Doctor looked intently at the image and found her very beautiful to his eyes. Her hair was as red as the woman that created the image but as he looked closer he noticed that the redness was broken apart by brown highlights that seemed to shimmer as the image moved.

He continued to watch enthralled as the image shifted her head, as to look to the heavens above her, and found himself suddenly lost in the brown orbs of her eyes that showed so much emotion.

He stated breathlessly, "She is beautiful."

The third just smiled then spoke with a warning, "Yes, she is beautiful but she is also my daughter protect her well Timelord and help her complete her destiny.

The Doctor spoke quietly asking, "And what is she destined to do?"

The second responded, "Spoilers, Doctor it needs to be lived and not known. When the time is right destiny will become unveiled."

He responded, "You lot love to talk in riddles don't ya."

The first replied, "It is how things are done. So will you assist us in making things right."

"Yea, I will help tell me about this person that is causing all the trouble." The Doctor responded to the question.

The second replied, "She use to travel with the Doctor of our world and in the course of her travels she was locked away in your world. She feels that her and the Doctor are destined to be together and will go to any means to achieve this perceived destiny."

The third continued, "You and my daughter need to stop her and keep the timelines intact. You need to protect the Doctor and his family from her wrath."

"This doesn't sound like it will be an easy task." The Timelord in leather stated.

The first spoke responding to his statement, "No, this will not be easy but we are hopeful you will be successful."

"So where do I need to go to find this women that needs to assist me?" The Doctor asked.

The third Guardian replied handing him a crystal. "Place this inside the console of the TARDIS it will bring you to her. Here is one piece of advice for you Timelord, my daughter respects honesty above all else. You need to trust her to accept you for whom you are, and trust her when she says things are wrong."

Accepting the crystal he turned and entered his ship but before leaving he turned and asked, "I must know why did time choose you to be the guardians?'

The first answered her Scottish accent apparent, "Time choose us because each of us are special to the Doctor and when we passed on into death his reverence for us elevated us to the position of the Guardians of Time."

The Doctor smiled sadly, "I wish I could find companions like you in my world."

As the door of the TARDIS closed the third guardian spoke quietly, "If you are successful Doctor you will have a companion like us to call your own."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: If you had to choose Part 5

Author: flydye8

Pairings: Donna/Doctor11th

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Oh please let me have Doctor Who (receives silence) oh well I guess I will just play with them

Summary: The timelines are rippling and Donna/Doctor11th are in trouble can the Doctor9th protect them from harm.

Author's note: To those who love Rose I am sorry to disappoint you.

Rose Tyler sat in a dark room with the computer screen illuminating her face reading all of Donna Noble's information; passwords, home of residents, medical records and anything else that she might need to use in succeeding in destroying the woman who stood in the way of her destiny with the Doctor. Writing some information on a piece of paper she stood from the desk and retrieved her coat.

Pulling out the gun that laid to rest in one of the pockets she checked to make sure that it was loaded. She was going to need some supplies so she could complete her planned tasks. Opening the door she left the building she has been residing; searching for one of the less then reputable contacts that she would need to start her plan for removing Donna Noble from this earth.

The Doctor walked up the ramp of his TARDIS and removed the crystal from his leather coat that he had been given by the red headed guardian. Reaching the console he placed the crystal the small slot and turned the display screen to face him. The only thing on it was a picture and the coordinates he needed to find the women that would assist him in the difficult task of protecting the Doctor from this universe.

He stared at the image of the red headed daughter of the guardian and once again was surprised at the depth of emotion she held in her eyes. He felt himself drawn into them wanting to know more about this mysterious woman.

Typing in the coordinates he spoke to his beloved TARDIS, "Well old girl it looks like we are going to have a guest aboard. Try to be nice to her and not scare her off."

A disapproving hum echoed in his mind and he replied, "I know you enjoy it being just us; but I think that she will be good for us and help us move on."

A different pitched hum reached his mind, "I know it sounds hopeless but let us give it a go."

Moving to the lever that would move the ship into time in space he felt a thrill of anticipation of what to come in his hearts.

Donna unlocked the door to the flat she and Martha shared and gestured for the Doctor to enter "Welcome to my home Doctor."

Walking in the Doctor noticed that the rooms were decorated with the same colors that were in his previous TARDIS and as he walked into the kitchen he noted the golden walls and beautiful wooden cabinets, once again similar to the TARDIS he had when he traveled with Donna through time and space.

Calling out he inquired, "Donna why does your flat look like the TARDIS?"

Hanging her coat on an old fashion coat stand she replied, "Because I wanted it to be as close to my true home as possible. Why don't you go and make some tea as I put Martha down for her nap."

Tucking Martha into the bed Donna bent down and gave her daughter a kiss, "I love you sweetheart."

Getting up to leave, her daughter quickly grabbed her arm, looking down at the little girl Donna saw a golden glow where her eyes were suppose to be.

Scared Donna yelled, "Doctor, get in here right now!"

Hearing his beloved scream for him he dropped the tea bags and ran to the back room, when he arrived and saw the glow from Martha he quickly whipped out his sonic screwdiver.

Donna asked her voice full of fear, "What is wrong with her, Doctor?"

"I don't know." he responded as he looked at the results on his sonic device.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Donna screamed.

Turning to her the Doctor replied, "Just that Donna I don't know, but I promise I will figure it out. Look at me!" He demanded as he cupped her face and kissed her briefly, "I promise to find…"

He was interrupted as Martha began to speak, "Danger is coming, write what happens so that it may happen." With the end of the statement the golden color disappeared from the young girl.

Martha looked up at her mom, "Why are you crying mummy?" Sitting on the bed Donna embraced her daughter and replied, "Don't you worry about it darling now rest and I will see you when you wake up."

"Okay mummy." The young girl stated as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Reaching down and grabbing onto Donna's shoulders The Doctor leaned and whispered into her ear, "Come on luv we so definitely need to talk."

Leaning back into his embrace feeling the coarseness of his tweed coat against her exposed skin she sighed, "I know spaceman, I know but let us stay her for a bit to make sure she is okay."

Moving in front of her he kneeled on the ground cupping her face with his hand and wiping the tears away, "We will stay here as long as you like."

Bringing her eyes to his she leaned forward and kissed him, "Thank you Doctor."

Not sure what she meant he asked, "What are you thanking me for? I erased your memories and ruined your life."

"Yes, you did that but I forgave you a long time ago for taking my memories and you didn't ruin my life Doctor you made it better. I am thanking you because you never stopped loving me."

"Oh Donna." The Doctor stated as he tilted his head turning to lay it on her lap. "I will never stop loving you."

"That is good to know spaceman." Running her hands through his hair she looked at her daughter before continuing, "Come on handsome it s explanation time."

Standing up the Doctor grabbed her hands and pulled her against him wrapping her in his tweed embrace he hugged her then stepped away and lead her to the kitchen, "I am afraid that the tea is not made yet but if you give me a moment I can…

Placing her finger to his lips to stop his rambling Donna interrupted, "No, I think we need to talk more than tea." Pulling him to the coach she sat and asked, "What do you think Martha meant when she said to write it so it can be done?"

"I really don't know but I think you need to tell me how Martha was conceived maybe that will lead us to an answer.

Donna shifted uncomfortably on the couch nervousness developing in her heart taking a deep breath she turned to him and began, "Well I guess you can say she was conceived by you."

Stunned he responded, "But that is impossible we never…well you know."

Smiling at him she stated, "No, we never did but Martha's father was created by both of us."

"I don't understand what do you mean created by both of us?"

Taking a deep breath Donna explained, "Her father was your brother the one that was left with Rose in the parallel world."

Standing up from the couch the Doctor started to pace, "That can't be true that world was looked away I sealed it myself." He stopped for a moment then started to continue. "But wait could that have happened I mean prisoner zero came from another world through the crack maybe he did as well but if he did he would have been forgotten and I remember him. Ohhh wait time can be re written maybe when he came through the crack…

Feeling a bit frustrated with the Timelords babbling Donna stood up and placed herself within his path and crossed her arms, "Please just stop for a second Doctor and let me continue."

In an instant he stopped and looked at Donna, "What you are telling me is beyond understanding and I don't like it when things don't make sense."

Placing her hands on his chest she leaned closer to him, "Sometimes things don't make sense and we just have to accept them for what they are. Now please sit and I will tell you everything that happened that night."

Sitting the Doctor watched as Donna gracefully sat beside him taking his hands in hers she began again, "That evening I went out with some friends to cheer me up because Shaun and I were getting a divorce, when your brother approached me and started to chat me up, I relished at the attention he was giving me, that was lacking in my doomed marriage."

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she continued, "He was so nice and kind and showered me with kisses and caresses throughout the evening. The funny thing was it seemed as if I had known him forever and even though we had just met I felt truly loved.

He walked me home and when I asked him up for coffee he gave me a very chaste kiss and told me that I was wonderful. That kiss released a passion that laid dormant deep inside us and before we realized what was happening we made the most passionate love that I had ever experienced to this date.

Feeling a bit jealous at his clone for making love to his Donna he shoved the feelings of his brother's betrayal deep with his heart. Before asking hoarsely, "Did you know who he was that evening?"

Donna raised her hands to his cheek, "No, my love I didn't realize who he was until many months later when my daughter was growing inside of me"

Removing her hand she felt the tears start to emerge in her eyes, "I looked for him when I started to remember and could not find him anywhere. It wasn't until I saw a police report on the television that showed his picture asking if anyone could identify him to come forward.

Feeling dread in his hearts The Doctor asked, "What happened to him?"

Allowing the tears to fall then she answered, "He was killed the day after we spent the night together his murderer was never found."

Tears brimmed in the Doctor's eyes he sniffed trying desperately to hold them back, "Why do you think he was murdered?"

Donna stood and walked toward the desk in the room and pulled out two letters one was opened and the other was sealed. Handing him the sealed one she opened hers and read out loud,

My darling Donna,

If you have received these letters then I have died trying to protect you. The night we had together was one that I have dreamed about for many months before meeting with you. If it all works out then you will have a beautiful baby within the next few months because it was not an accident that I met you on that night. From the many days you traveled with the Doctor I knew your body through his memories better than you. I also knew that if you and I conceived a child you would be better because the Timelord in your mind would bleed through to our child diffusing the effects. I didn't intend to just have one night with you I wanted many more I wanted to love you till the end of time. I also knew that if she found out that I made contact with you she would be relentless in keeping us apart and possible harm you and our child. The night we is very precious to me my love and I will treasure it today and beyond I love you my wonderful fantastic Donna Noble.

Love you forever

"D2"

PS If you ever meet the Doctor again please give him the other letter.

Donna folded the letter and with tears in her eyes, "I gave birth to Martha a few weeks later."

The Doctor just stared at the letter in his hand curious of what was inside but terrified as well. He didn't want to know what was inside but he knew that he had no choice but to open it. Breaking the seal he started to read.

My Brother the Doctor

I hope that one day you will receive this but if I know our Donna she will find a way to get it to you especially when she starts to remember. Please don't hold my actions against me or your beloved Donna I know that you love her just as much as I because you and I are one in the same. I tried to work it out with Rose on the world you left us on but I was not you and she didn't want anyone but you and because of your feelings for Donna I didn't want her either. I am sure you are wondering how I got to your world and I don't know the complete reason. All I can tell you that there were cracks in the universe and I fell through one of them and appeared in your world but unfortunately Rose was there as well and she appeared with me. Rose is not well Doctor and believes that you and her are destined to be together and has become relentless in her quest to be with you again. Protect your Donna and our child from her because when Rose finds out that Donna is alive and well I fear she will harm her. I have one bit of advice for you my brother if you and Donna ever meet again love her with all your hearts do not allow your fear to push you away from her. She is special our Donna and she will make you very happy.

With brotherly love

"D2"

Donna watched as her Timelord read the letter and as he finished she embraced him with all of her love pulling back from him she looked in his eyes and saw a pain that was indescribable, "Are you okay my love?"

His hearts ached with agony over his brother's death and the knowledge that his Rose could have caused it looking at his beloved he replied, "I am always okay."

"Is that Timelord code for not being okay at all, "She stated echoing a similar statement she said to him so long ago.

Remembering the conversation he replied this time, "Yea, that is absolutely right."

Settling down in each other's arms they sat on the couch drowning in the emotions they were feeling but gathering strength to face them from their embrace and declared love.

(Twenty one years later)

Martha Jennifer Noble was driving home from her job as a cultural liaison when she pulled into her driveway and saw the unmistakable shape of the TARDIS materializing within the darkness

She was surprised to see it there because the last communication she received from her parents stated that they would not return for a couple more days.

Getting out of her vehicle she started to approach the time ship when the doors opened and a leather clad man with blue eyes and short hair stepped out and introduced himself, "Hello I am the Doctor."

Feeling a bit angry that this man was claiming the same title as her dad she took two steps toward him and slapped him.

Shock graced his angled features as he asked, "Oi what was that for?"

Martha took another step forward and glared at him, "How dare you call yourself the Doctor when you are not him. And how the hell did you get his TARDIS and where the hell are my mum and dad?"

The leather Doctor stated angrily, "I am the Doctor and I don't know anything about your parents all I know is that I am to do a bloody impossible thing and you are to help me."

Looking into his eyes Martha saw the same haunted expression she saw in her father's eyes and knew that he spoke the truth, embarrassed she stated, "I am sorry, I sometimes forget that time is not linear. Why don't you come inside and I will get cool cloth for your face."

The Doctor looked into her brown eyes and saw that she was sorry for jumping to conclusion and to his surprise he found himself saying, "I would gladly accept your cool cloth if it came with a kiss to make it better."

Smiling at him she countered, "We will just have to see if you deserve one."

Following her into her home the Doctor thought to himself that maybe this mission wasn't going to be that bad at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: If you had to choose part 6

Author: Flydye8

Rating R

Pairings: Doctor (11th)/Donna

Disclaimer: I wished on a star once that I could own them but unfortunately it hasn't come true yet

Summary: The Doctor(11th) and Donna have been re-united but darkness looms in the distance as Rose prepares to take action. Can Doctor(9th) and Donna's daughter Martha save the day and protect the timelines.

Author Note: Sorry for all you Rose fans please don't take it personally

The Doctor and Donna sat in each other's arms for quite some time when Donna spoke into the tweed jacket she was cuddled up to, "So what are we going to do now?"

Feeling a thread of uncertainty he replied, "I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

Smiling up at hint with a gleam in her eye she kissed his lips, loving the softness of them, "I think you and I should rest awhile."

"Are we not resting now?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yes, we are spaceman," Then reaching for his lips again she tilted her head toward the bedroom and repeated, "I think we need to REST don't you."

Finally understanding her statement he replied with passion, "Ahh, yes a rest would be very good." Standing up he pulled her flush against him and kissed her thoroughly while bringing his hands up to weave them into her hair.

Donna felt the kiss down to the core of her being as she parted her lips slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss, in which he responded instantly exploring the recesses of her mouth loving the taste and feel of her responding to him.

Moaning Donna moved her hands under the lapel of his coat effectively removing it from his shoulders. As it fell to the floor she broke the kiss and started to work on the bow tie whispering, "I think bow ties are pretty cool but I would like it better off." Once it was removed she leaned closer to his neck placing kisses and licks along the length of it causing the Doctor to moan.

When she reached a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear all coherent thought disappeared in the Timelord's mind as his emotions started to take over.

Feeling the last vestiges of his mind surrendering to his body he pulled her closer so she could feel the results of her kisses to the lower half of his body, "We need to go and rest right now!"

Grabbing her hand he practically flung Donna toward the bedroom door. Squealing in delight she turned toward her soon to be lover and smiled, "I agree rest is definitely something we need right now."

Taking two steps toward her the Doctor embraced her, using his foot he closed the door and before claiming her lips he replied seductively, "Yes, rest, I think I am going to like resting a lot especially with you."

(21 years later)

Martha opened the door to her flat, the Doctor in leather closely behind. Throwing her coat on a nearby chair she asked, "Do you want some tea with your cool cloth?" walking through the doorway into the kitchen area.

Still feeling the sting of her slap he replied, "Yes, that would be very nice especially since it still hurts."

Peeking out of the kitchen entranced she stated, "I truly sorry, forgive me for being so mean."

Looking at her he smiled, "Sure you can be forgiven once I get that kiss to make it better."

Shaking her head she walked up to him and gave him a very light peck on his injured cheek, "Now that you are better come and help with the tea."

Feeling a bit shorted as he watched her move back into the kitchen he called out, "Sure I come and help." Moving after her he stopped as a family portrait on the wall drew his attention. He recognized Martha and her mother who was the guardian that sent him here but the other men he didn't know and he wondered who they were.

Martha set the kettle upon the stove and got a cool compress from the freezer then turned around to hand it to the Timelord when she saw him looking at the picture of her family; moving so she stood close to his shoulder she handed him the compress. As he put it to his cheek he noticed that the warmth of her very chaste kiss still lingered even with the coolness of the compress.

"That one is my dad."She pointed to the man in tweed, "Well I guess he is my step-dad, my mum had me before they married, but he has been in my life since I was three almost four years of age so I consider him my dad.

Pointing to the other woman in the picture the Doctor stated, "I can see you resemble your mum, you're both very beautiful."

Ducking her head Martha blushed at the unexpected compliment and to hide her embarrassment pointed at the other two men that looked more like the Timelord in the picture, "Those are my brothers, Theta and Marcum."

The Doctor did his best to hide his surprise at hearing his own personal nickname from so long ago, "So your step-dad is the Doctor you thought I was when I first arrived."

"Yep." She replied popping her p, "Come on the tea is almost ready and then you can tell me what impossible mission you are on and how I can help."

Settling down at the dinette table she poured them both a cup of tea then asked, "Do you want 1 or 2 sugars?"

"Neither," he replied gruffly, "just cream." Martha's hand stopped and she looked at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you sure you are a Timelord and that you arrived in a TARDIS." She stated still shocked.

"Of course I am a Timelord what else would I be?" He responded a bit irritated with the question.

Handing him the cream she added her own condiments to her tea, "I am sorry, I seem to be saying that a lot to you, but my dad always has such a sweet tooth so I automatically assumed that you were the same."

"Well I am not from this universe so I would appreciate it if you would stop making such assumptions." He stated haughtily.

Staring at him her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean you are not from this universe you are not an earlier regeneration of my step-dad?"

Taking a sip of his tea then added a bit more cream he said, "I mean just that, I am not from this universe. I am not your step-dad earlier self. I was brought here to help your family because…"

"Stop right there Doctor you better start from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath he took a drink of is tea and told the beautiful red head sitting across him how he came to be in her universe as well as the job the guardians asked him to do.

Sitting back in her chair Martha just stared at him processing all the information she was given. The Doctor just sat and finished his tea and waited. He knew that she would have all sorts of question to ask him was she assimilated what she had just been told he just had to be patient.

Drinking the last gulp of her tea she looked at him and stated, "First, now I know why they sent you instead of calling my dad."

"And why is that?" he asked wondering the same reason when he first came to this universe.

"It is because you have no personal attachment to Rose, you see my dad was very smitten with her when he had your face. From what mum has told me she helped him out of a dark state of depression that almost overwhelmed him. At one time he truly believed he was in love with her and would do anything for her."

Leaning forward on the table intrigued by the story he encouraged, "So what changed his mind about her."

Taking a moment she gathered her thoughts, "I think there was a lot of reasons that changed his mind, he never really said to me, but I think that she took someone from my parents that they both loved."

Martha stood up from the table and started to clear the dishes and once she had washed them she placed them onto a drying towel, and turned to the Doctor, "But there is one thing that doesn't make any sense to me."

"I thought I was very clear, what doesn't make sense to you?" He asked.

Pacing the room she started, "What doesn't make sense is why the Guardians sent you to me. I think my brothers would have been a better choice. They are much more in tune with time and space they are more Gallifreyian then I. They even have duel hearts and a respiratory bi-pass system. So why send you to me."

Standing up he stepped in front of her stopping her pacing with his movements. Grabbing onto her shoulders he tilted his head down to look at her, "I have found in my travels that sometimes it is best to have someone different than you so a different perspective can be achieved and your brothers wouldn't be all that different from me."

Looking at the intensity of his eyes she felt herself becoming lost in the blueness of them, quickly adverting her head she replied timidly, "I just think I am the wrong person for this mission, things can get complicated very quickly, I know for a fact that going back in one's own timeline can cause so many things to go wrong and change history, and many times that change is not good at all."

Amazed at her insight and her ability to see all the hidden dangers he placed a finger near her jaw line and brought her gaze back to his, "You have just proven to me, my red-headed beauty, that the Guardians choose well when they sent me to you; not everyone can see all the aspects of time travel good and bad. It also means that I can trust you not to do something stupid as we travel."

Smiling at him she replied to his compliment, "Thank you, you know exactly how to make a girl feel better."

Chuckling he replied as he pulled away from her dropping his hands to his side, "Well that is a first I usually don't make people feel better I usually make them feel worse." After a brief hesitation he asked, "So would you care to join me in a fantastic adventure."

"Sure, why not travel through time with a handsome man how can a girl refuse. But before we leave let me pack a few things then I think we need to make a brief stop at my parent's house."

"Why do we need to stop there for?" The Doctor asked confused.

"There is something there that might just give us a different perspective and possibly a starting point to finding Rose Tyler."

Martha hurried into her bedroom and packed a few things and grabbed the key to her parent's house then rushed out to the hall to the waiting Timelord.

Seeing her return in record amount of time he reached out his hand to her, "So my lovely red head are you ready."

Placing her hand in his she replied, "OH YES, allons'y Timelord."

Walking back outside they moved toward the parked TARDIS both feeling apprehensive but excited for their new adventure.

(21 years in the past)

Rose Tyler closed the lid of the suitcase she had acquired and asked the man in front of her "Is this going to be enough?"

The man standing before her chuckled, "Yea it is enough to take down a small building."

Rose handed over the money and stated coldly, "I was never here and if someone finds out I was, I will kill you."

Swallowing the man felt a fear from the callousness of her statement he stepped away from her adjusting his jacket, "Don't worry I will keep my mouth shut."

Turning she walked away calling back to him, "Oh I know you will."

Once Rose got to her car she pulled out a remote detonator and pressed the button; placing the car into gear she roared away as the building she was just in burst into flames. Laughing at the destruction in her mirror she spoke out loud in the car, "Oh Doctor you should have seen this you would be so proud of me one less scum to plague the universe."

In the light of the fire burning, a woman cries out unheard looking at her house destroyed by the shockwave of the recent explosion, "My child is in there someone please help me!"

Within the darkness two figures emerged and started to remove the debris, finding the child more quickly than any rescue team could, the man carried the small boy to his mother with the woman trailing closely behind looking around for something.

The mother grabbed her son and checked him over, once she noted that he was alive and well she raised her head to thank the strangers to find them gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: If you had to choose part 7

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor 11/ Donna

Rating: mature

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned them but I don't

Summary: Doctor (11) and Donna are reunited and loving being with each other but danger is on the horizon. Can the Doctor( 9) and Donna's daughter save the day.

Authors note: Many thanks go out to Bat_mat_girl for helping me explore the 11th personality. And to all those who love Rose I am sorry.

As the Doctor closed the door to Donna's bedroom he continued to kiss her reverently finishing the exploration of her mouth he started in the living room they were just in. Donna just sighed as his kisses were felt by every fiber of her being. Needing to breath she broke the kiss and moved her lips to his neck loving the taste of him against her tongue.

Wanting to feel more of her skin against his body he led her to the large bed in the center of the room and gently placed her on the burgundy comforter. Looking into her eyes he grabbed the hem of her shirt and raised it over her head, tossing it into the corner. Pausing he took a moment to look at the beauty of her breasts covered in a black lace.

Sitting beside her he started tracing the lace pattern with his fingers he whispered, "Oh how I love the pattern of lace the interconnecting weave merging together in such beauty."

Donna closed her eyes as he continued to trace the pattern covering her breast feeling the passion inside of her grow to a fire with each touch of his fingers on the fabric covering her. As his fingers touched the buds of her breast he slowly replaced them with his mouth causing Donna to moan with delight.

The Doctor pulled away from her and smiled slyly as he slowly undid the button of her trousers, pulling them over her hips he wondered if her knickers matched the bra she wore and was delighted to see that they did. Tracing the pattern of the lacey cloth that covered her lower half Donna felt him brush against the button that housed the nerve center of her apex the fire within her turned into an inferno and she gasped at the sensations.

Arching off the bed she begged, "Please, my love I need you."

Looking down at the woman that had claimed his hearts in two different bodies he breathed, "You are gorgeous Donna Noble."

Reaching for him she pulled him down to meet her lips and spoke in between kisses, "I think you are quite gorgeous as well from what I see, but I think it is time for me to see more of you."

She moved her hands to the button that held the last bit of his clothing, as the pants fell from his hips she snaked her hands under the elastic of his briefs ghosting her fingers around his waist.

Gasping at her touch he explained, "You know there are 12 erogenous zones on your body."

Chuckling Donna smiled lovingly, "I bet there is spaceman and I think we need to fully explore each of those zones."

Returning her smile he continued as he bent to kiss her ears, "The ears are the first zone of enjoyment." He used his tongue to trace the contours of her ears and delighted as he heard her moans from his ministrations and felt her raked her hands through his thick hair.

He moved down to her lips and kissed them softly worshiping the feel of them, "Of course the lips are next." Moving his hands to caress her cheek he kissed her again with more passion. While she moved her hands and ran her fingers over his strong shoulders warming him with her fiery touch.

Feeling him move to her neck she tilted her head back to allow him more access and as he kissed the exposed flesh he nibbled Donna sighed, "I guess that is the next zone."

Smiling against her skin, "Now you are getting it my love."

"Oh if you don't move along you will be getting it handsome." She replied feeling the need for him to be inside her growing stronger.

Moving his fingers over her breast he unclasped the front of her lacy bra removing it from her body. Then bent down and started to kiss each of her breasts, "Now be patient my Donna we have more to explore."

Reeling from the passion he invoked she grabbed his face and pulled it up to hers and kissed him deeply, "We can explore later Doctor I need you in me now."

Reaching down he pulled the last vestiges of clothing from her body, "I do love your lacy knickers."

"Doctor please." She breathed watching him remove the last bit of clothing he wore. When his length came into view Donna's body arched eagerly.

Moving his body and aligning his lower body with hers he looked at her, "Your wish is my wish." Then he entered her slowly allowing himself to feel the heat of her inner body around him. Closing his eyes he reminded himself to breath as elation overcame as him as he and Donna became one. Donna mimicked his actions and with the closing of her eyes, as long moan escaped her parted lips.

Hearing the delight in his beloved's voice he started to move more steadily wanting to hear more of her sounds of passion. As he moved Donna matched everyone of his thrusts and as the fire between burned she felt as if she was scorched by the heat of passion. Suddenly her body shook with the release of the passion she her lover shared. As he felt her walls grip him tightly he leaned down and placed his forehead against his before giving into his own personal release. Soaring into the heavens he breathed her name as he kissed her lips.

(21 years later)

Martha followed the Doctor into his TARDIS and as she walked up the ramp she was surprised at the simplicity of his ship. It looked so much different than her step-dad's ship but it was beautiful to her.

Reaching up she stroked it loving the way it felt against her hands, "Hello beautiful my name is Martha." Her statement caused the old ship to hum in delighted being addressed and not ignored by her pilots companion.

The Doctor looked at Martha and smiled, "She likes you."

"Well I hope she does, because it would make things very difficult if she didn't." She continued to move up the ramp then placed her hands on the console of the old ship still caressing it gently.

Hearing a sigh from his ship he looked at the redhead in wonder as she and his ship connected so quickly and felt a warming of his hearts because of it. Pulling himself out of his internal thoughts he asked, "So you said we needed to go to your folk's house, right do you happen to have the coordinates?"

Walking to the Doctor's side Martha bent over and typed in the coordinates, "There you go." Surprised that she knew what to do he reminded himself that her step-dad was a Timelord and concluded that he must have taught her what to do.

Moving the activation switch, the ship started to move. After a brief moment the ship came to a halt, "We are here so what do we need to get?"

"We need to get my mum's diary that she started when her and my dad found each other again." Opening the door she walked out onto the lawn of her parent's home with the Doctor in tow.

Looking around as he walked behind the red haired woman he noticed that if there were a place to keep secrets and visitors at bay this would be the place. The house was located in a thick patch of woods that surrounded three sides of the building. The house itself was a simple one story home with a porch running the length of it. He watched as Martha opened the door and went inside feeling a little out of sorts for walking into another Timelord's home.

Going into the study of the home Martha asked, "Do you have a sonic screwdriver?"

Pulling it out of his leather jacket he replied, "I never leave home without it."

Reaching up she pulled a picture down from the wall then pointed at the blue force field that covered the opening, "Do you think your sonic can make short work of this."

Stepping forward he adjusted the settings on his sonic, as it buzzed to life the blue field immediately disappeared. "No problem beautiful."

"Thanks," she said as she reached in for her mother's diary and as she pulled it out two letters fell to the ground. As she bent to retrieve them she gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" The Timelord asked.

She handed him the letters and pointed to the faded writing on one of them that read "Go to the beginning and follow her"

"It looks like a message of some sort why does it surprise you?" He asked confused.

"It is not the message that has me surprised, it is the fact that it is written in my handwriting." She replied.

Looking at her he asked, "Do you remember writing this Martha?"

Shaking her head, "No, so that means that sometime in the future I am going to get these letters from the past ,and I will need to write that statement before bringing them back to the present. But what does that mean for us now?"

Looking at her he stated, "It means that things have just gotten a bit more complicated."

"Why have things got more complicated, Doctor. Does it mean that Rose is traveling in time?" Martha inquired.

"No, I don't think she is but we are going to travel in time to figure out what Rose Tyler is up to." He replied.

"Oh this timey-whimey-wibble-wobble stuff gives me such a headache." Martha complained.

Chuckling, "That it can, so it is a good thing I am here to keep it all straight." Then reaching out his hand to her he continued, "Come on back to the TARDIS."

Grabbing his hand and loving the feel of it in hers she watched as he reset the force field and hung the picture back in place. As they walked back out of the house she relocked the door then walked hand in hand, with the Doctor back to his ship.

Once inside he put the TARDIS into the vortex and then led her to the kitchen, "I could use a cup of tea, how about you."

"I think it is a brilliant idea then we can figure out where we need to go next." Martha noted as they arrived at the kitchen that he did not once let go of her hand till she was settled at the small table.

He quickly made the tea and set a mug in front of her with some sugar then reaching into the fridge he pulled out the cream before sitting across from her with his own mug in front of him.

Reaching for the diary he whisked through it at super human speed before placing it back on the table. With a pained look on his angular face he met her eyes, "I am so sorry but I think our next trip is going to be very difficult for you."

Confused she asked, "Why do you say that?"

Opening the little book to one of the first entries, she read the page that told about how her father had died and her mother's suspicions of who might have killed him.

Lifting up the letter that showed her handwriting she now knew why her Doctor was sorry, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "I can't do that, Please don't make me do this."

Lifting his hand to her face he caressed her cheek bone with his thumb, "You have to it is the only way we can do what needs to be done."

Jumping up from the table she yelled, "No I can't do it." Then she ran from the room into the halls of the TARDIS.

Closing his eyes he touched the wall of his ship _"Keep an eye on her and then tell me when you think she is ready."_

"_Do you think she will do what is needed?" _His ship replied in his mind.

"_Martha just needs some time to come to terms with it and yes I do think she will do what is needed."_

"_I like her you are right Timelord I think she will be good for us."_

"_I like her too old girl, I like her too"_ Breaking off the link with his ship a gentle hum caressed his mind. With a smile he drank his tea and waited for his Martha to return.

(21 years earlier)

The Doctor traced irregular patterns on Donna's back as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking when a soft knock was heard on the closed door, "Mum are you in there?"

Placing a hand on her lover's chest she lifted up from her prone position, "Yeah sweetheart I am in here, mummy will be right out." She called before kissing the Doctor and moving toward the door.

Looking back at him she chuckled, "I don't think I have ever seen you so relaxed."

"Well being with the woman you love has a tendency to do that." He replied lovingly.

Blushing she responded, "I love you to my Timelord. Now go and get cleaned up and I will make some tea."

Waiting till she exited the room he then stood up and went to do that just that his hearts pounding with love.

Donna went into the kitchen and saw her daughter sitting at the table using a spoon to dig out a big dollop of peanut butter smiling at her she felt a moment of sadness for the man that would never saw his daughter grow up.

Shaking off the sad thoughts she spoke to her daughter, "I guess you were hungry."

"Yep mummy, has the Doctor gone home and why didn't he tell me bye bye."

Sitting down next to her Donna was about to respond when the Timelord's spoke behind them turning to look at him she noted that his customary clothing was back on and she found herself wanting desperately to remove them again.

"I have not gone home Martha, not yet." Walking to the little girl he knelt next to her, "And I promise I will never forget to tell you good-bye." Clapping his hands he asked, "Now tell me where another spoon is so I can have some peanut butter too."

Handing him her spoon she said, "You can have mine. I like to share." Then she got up and retrieved another spoon and repeated her earlier actions once she had her spoon in hand she clicked it against his and said, "Cheers" before putting the whole thing into her mouth.

The Doctor just laughed and before placing his own spoon in his mouth he said, "Cheers my dear Martha."

Donna looked on and laughed at the antics of the two loves of her life before standing up and starting the tea feeling a joy she never believed that she would ever experience.

In a dark room with one light illuminating the wires on the desk, Rose checked the connections once again, pleased that she got them right she spoke out loud, "Ahh my Doctor you and I will travel the stars once again very soon."

Lying in the bed she fiddled with the vortex manipulator on her wrist wishing that she could use it more but knowing that it only had the power for one more jump. She cursed the fake Doctor again for messing with it before he went to see Donna Noble.

Thinking of the woman whom obviously brained washed her Doctor hatred consumed her, getting up from the bed unable to sleep she decided that she would go to the pub down the street, there were many men there that could help her release the tension she was feeling at the moment.

Walking down the street toward the pub she was so focused on her destination she didn't notice two figures watching her from the shadows of the buildings in front of her until a headlight illuminated their positions.

Feeling a prickling of concern she looked more closely and breathed a sigh of relief when she noted that they were just two lovers oblivious to their surroundings because they were so focused on each other. Feeling a pang of jealousy she quickly shoved it down because soon enough she would have her Doctor and she would be just like those lovers that she just witnessed. Walking into the pub she saw a thin, muscular man with wild untamed brown hair as she approached him she smiled and with a flick of her blonde hair she started to chat him up.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: If you had to choose…Part 8

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (11)/Donna

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but I don't but that is okay I love them anyway

Summary: Donna and the Doctor(11) are reunited but Rose is planning to have the Doctor back with here can Doctor(9th) and Martha Donna's Daughter save the day.

Authors Note: For all your Rose fans out there I am sorry.

Donna opened the door to her flat then moved out of the way so that the Doctor could maneuver a bit better with a sleeping Martha in his arms her little fingers holding tightly on the tweed coat he wore. Moving toward the child's bedroom the Doctor laid the precious bundle onto the bed then stepped back to allow Donna to change her into her pajamas.

He watched in amazement as his love got Martha changed and tuck in without even waking the child up. She leaned down and brushed a stray hair from her daughter's forehead and kissed her goodnight; then signaled for him to follow her out of the room.

When Donna noticed that the Doctor was not behind her she turned back to the room and watched as he leaned over the sleeping child and kissed her tenderly, then what she heard him whisper brought tears to her eyes, "Sleep well Martha, my sweet daughter."

As he exited the room he found himself engulfed in his beloved's arms with her lips crushing against his, "I really love you Spaceman."

Smiling at her he brushed back her hair from her shoulders, "I know you do."

Taking his hand she led him to the couch and snuggled up next to him laying her head on his chest listening to the soothing beat of his duel hearts. As she played with his buttons she stated, "It was a good idea to bring Martha to the zoo. She had such good time, thank you."

Playing with her hair he sighed contently, "Your welcome." A comfortable silence enveloped the couple and after a few minutes he asked, "Will you come with me?"

Lifting her head she looked at him, "Come with you where?"

Lifting his hand to the window and toward the stars, "Anywhere you like, I want you and Martha to come with me, live with me."

Placing her hand against his cheek she replied sadly, "We can't come live with you my love, not yet."

He looked at her with such pain in his eyes, "Why not?" he asked as he breathed deeply to keep the tears at bay.

Rising up from the couch Donna started to pace, "Because as you told me before life in the TARDIS is a funny sort of life and you are right it is. There is wonder, amazement, beauty but they go hand in hand with danger, hazards and risks. We can't allow our daughter to be subjected to all that so young. She needs to grow up a bit more so she understands how life in the TARDIS can be."

The Doctor listened to everything she said and he knew that deep in his heart that his beloved was right but the universe was calling to him and he could not resist urge to go and be with her.

Donna knelt beside him and grabbed his hands, "I know my love that the universe needs the Doctor there are worlds to save, governments to be brought down, wrongs that need righted." Kissing his lips she continued, "You are very important to many people out there."

Cupping her face within his hands he responded quietly, "But you so much more important, you are important to me."

"Yes, I know that my Timelord and when you come home Martha and I will always be here for you." She promised to him.

She watched as the pain in his eyes was replaced with joy, smiling at his love he stated, "I do like the idea of coming home, having a home, making a home with you."

"I am glad you like the idea handsome," she stated as she rose from her position on the floor and reached for his hand, "So let us consummate the idea of home by you showing me all those other erogenous zones you mentioned before."

Pulling her close to him he kissed her with all the love he felt in his hearts he spoke passionately, "I like the way you think Donna Noble."

(21 years later)

Martha ran through the corridors of the TARDIS tears streaming down her cheeks until she couldn't run anymore. Sitting on the grate she leaned her head against the wall and immediately felt a soothing hum reverberate in her mind.

Brushing her hand against the wall she spoke, "Thanks old girl for trying to help but I really don't want to do this."

A voice caught her attention, "You know I think you are the only other person besides me that actually talks to my ship."

She watched as the Doctor walked to her and sat on the grate beside her he grabbed her hand, "I know this is going to be hard for you. Witnessing any type of death is not easy trust me I know, but think of it this way you will be able to comfort your father during his last hours of life."

Moving closer to him she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his chest enjoying the smell of lemongrass, leather and time that clung to him.

Unaccustomed to the close contact to another being he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her allowing long dormant instincts to surface. As he held her close, the feelings emerging within him took his breath away and he found his eyes tearing up at the potency of them. He had been alone way to long.

So lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear her muffled voice when she asked, "What am I suppose to say to him."

Pulling her back from his chest he looked at her face, "I don't think you will need to say a thing your eyes will express everything." He paused before continuing, "But there is one thing you cannot do and that is try to save him."

"I know, I know he is a fixed point in time and if it changes it will bring down the reapers." She responded.

Surprised at her response, "How do you know it is a fix point in time Martha?"

Not thinking anything of it she stated, "I can see the timelines almost like a weave. I am not as adept as you or my step-dad but I seem to know which ones are fixed and which was are in flux."

"Who is your father, Martha?" the Doctor asked astonished

Taking a deep breath she replied, "I guess we are about to find out."

Looking down at her he caressed her cheek, "Are you sure you are ready my lovely red-head."

Wiping her face she gave him a weak smile, "No, I don't think I will ever be ready but best not delay to long."

Standing up first, the Doctor reached for her hand helping her to her feet, "Well then let us not delay then and be on our way."

Starting back down the passageway Martha tugged at his hand, "How are we to know when in time we have to go?"

Smiling down at her he stated, "Timelord me that is easy."

Tilting her head to the side she with her hands on her hips she looked at him with irritation; chuckling he continued, "We use your birthday as a starting point, go back nine months, the term of a human pregnancy, to the night where your mum and dad made love we will follow him from your house and find out where he is staying."

Shaking her head at him she stated, "You are pretty smug right now aren't you."

Grabbing her hand, "Yes, Yes I am because I am brilliant that way." Arriving in the console room Martha told him her birthday, in which he set to memory, and then he typed in the coordinates. Pulling the activation switch he set them off to their destination.

(25 years and 9 months earlier)

Landing in the ally adjacent to the pub that the Doctor read in Donna's Diary he took a final look on the monitor to make sure that they would not be seen.

He looked at Martha holding out his hand, "Are you ready beautiful." Nodding her head she grabbed his hand and moved with him toward the door.

Martha was about to open it when the Timelord stopped her, "Wait hold on a sec." Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a simple necklace, with an intricate geometric design, reaching around her he placed it around her neck.

After he had the clasp hitched Martha felt him ghost his fingers along her neck sending delectable sensations throughout her body, taking a deep breath she asked, "What is this for?"

Seeing her reaction to his touch he felt his body respond wondering why he was reacting in such a way toward a woman he had just met. Shoving his meandering thoughts of Martha to the back recesses of his mind he focused on the task at hand, "The necklace contains a perception filter so that we can observe without being observed."

"Don't you need one as well?" she inquired.

Holding up his hand she saw a ring embossed with the same geometric pattern as her necklace and answered, "I have one just in case." With a gentle tug of the door he led her outside, creeping within the shadows they maneuvered their way to the back entrance, opening it they found themselves near the loos of the pub with Martha's mum standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

The Doctor leaned down and whispered in Martha's ear, "I think we are on time."

John Smith walked to the local pub nearby where his beloved Donna lived the moisture in the air collecting on his long brown jacket, from the other universe, which covered his favorite blue suit. He had been going to the same pub for about a week always looking for the fiery red head that was the most important woman in all the universes. He hoped that tonight he would see here otherwise he would have to wait another month before he put his plan in action to save his beloved Donna Noble from the Timelord essence that lay dormant within her mind.

As he walked into the pub he scanned the room than his one heart leaped for joy upon seeing the woman of his affections. Moving to the back area of the pub he sat in one of the corner booths and watched, waiting for his time.

As he watched her he noticed that she was still so beautiful but her smile didn't reach her eyes like it did when she traveled with the Doctor. He wanted so desperately just to walk up to the table and kiss her till the smile returned to those haunted eyes.

About an hour after his arrival he saw his chance as she moved to use the loo. Rising at the same time he followed her to the back area of the pub.

_Martha waited for the appearance of her father and as he rounded the corner she gasped bringing the Doctors head sharply in her direction wondering what caused the reaction from his companion._

As John rounded the corner he was surprised to see Donna waiting for him her arms crossed "Oi why have you been staring at me all night."

John didn't know what to say, running his hands through his messy hair all his rehearsed conversations flew out the window so he relied on the truth, "I am sorry but I find you very beautiful and enchanting as all the stars in the universe. My name is John Smith."

_The Doctor smirked he decided that Martha's dad was definitely quick on his feet when it came to words. _

Lowering her arms she took a step toward him, "Donna, and I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Watching him smile broadly at her Donna's breath caught in her chest, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, so entranced she barely heard his reply, "I can't imagine, Donna, why no one would say nice things to you. I bet you are brilliant and wonderful at the same time."

Dunking her head she blushed at his words, "I am just a temp. I am nobody important."

John's heart ached at the finality of her statement reaching toward her chin he lifted her face so that her eyes met his, and stated lovingly, "I would love to show you how important you are if you allow me."

Reaching up to caress the side of his face Donna smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. Upon seeing his movements she felt a tug of a memory but as it faded she spoke quietly, "I seem to know you but I don't know from where."

Opening his eyes he gazed into hers, "Maybe we met in another life."

"If we did I hope that life had has us together forever." She responded.

_Looking down at Martha, the Doctor saw tears in her eyes as she watched her parents speak to each other moving slowly so not to draw attention to them he brought his arm around her. _

_With his motions Martha's tears started to fall down her face, unhindered, with the knowledge that he would keep her safe._

Stepping closer to her John moved his head down and gently placed a chaste kiss onto her parted lips. Pulling back he was stopped by Donna's hand bringing him down for another kiss. Wrapping his arms around her he traced her lips with his tongue to beg entrance into her mouth, without hesitation Donna allowed the kiss to progress to a more passionate one.

After a few moments John pulled back from her and stared into her eyes, "What do you want Donna?"

Trying to unsuccessfully to calm her racing heart she replied breathlessly, "I think I want to get out of here and get to know you a bit better without all the distractions."

"Where would you like to go my sweet red headed goddess?" holding out his hand to her.

Grabbing his hand she marveled how simply holding his hand seemed erotic to her, "I live just a few blocks from here would you like to come home with me."

Surprised at her less than subtle suggestion she watched as he lifted her hand to his mouth kissing the sensitive skin at her wrist, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Martha watched them depart the pub with eyes only on each other and hoped that one day she would find a love as pure as theirs. Pulling her toward the door the Doctor spoke, "Come on I think that is our cue to follow."

Once outside he asked, "Why did you gasp when you saw your father?"

Looking at him she replied, "Because my father looks just like my step-dad's previous regeneration but from what I understand he and my mother didn't become a couple till I was four years old."

"Are you sure it looks like him?"

"Yes, I am sure I have seen pictures of my step-dad before his regeneration and my father is a spitting image of him."

Stopping outside the doors of his TARDIS he stated as he unlocked the door, "We need to find out more information about your step-dad and his travels do you have a Torchwood organization here in this universe?"

Following him up the ramp removing her necklace and placing it in her pocket she moved toward the console and responded, "We did at one time but from what I understand it was destroyed many years ago but I do know someone that might be able to help us."

"Fantastic, where can we find this someone?"

Pulling out her phone she scrolled down her contact list till she came to the number she needed and pressed send, "I am not sure Doctor but I can call him and have him meet us here and we will not need to go anywhere."

Curious at her statement he listened as she spoke to the person who answered her call, "Hey Uncle Jack I need your help." After a brief pause she continued, "Yes, it is important." Looking up at the Doctor she mouthed coordinates. Turning the screen to her she repeated the numbers to the recipient on the other end of the line. "Okay I will see you soon."

Hanging up the phone she smiled at the Doctor, "He is on his way, but I must warn you he will not feel right to you." As she finished her statement a flash of light shined on the monitor and immediately the Timelord knew what Martha meant when she said this person would not feel right.

Seeing his reaction she stated, "I told you so."

Moving toward the door of the TARDIS she opened it to find Captain Jack Harkness standing in the threshold. "Hello squirt you called…" His comment remained uncompleted as he looked at a face he thought he would never see again.

Martha maneuvered him inside and started introduction, "Uncle Jack meet the Doctor and Doctor meet Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack walked up the ramp and stood in front of the man in leather not sure how to approach him deciding that formality would be prudent till he knew what was going on he held out his hand, "It is nice to meet you Doctor."

Grasping his hand the Doctor, noticed the vortex manipulator on his wrist now understanding how he arrived here responded, "You as well Captain."

Looking at his adopted niece he exclaimed, "I think you need to do some explaining Martha."

"Yes, Uncle Jack but first the Doctor needs to move the TARDIS closer to mum's flat." Turning toward the Doctor she gave him a questionable look in which he responded, "The TARDIS will warn us if there is any movement."

Grabbing her Uncle's hand with one of her hands and the Doctors hand with the other she commented, "Let us go and get some tea and bring you up to date on what is happening."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: If you had to Choose… Part 9

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (11)/Donna

Rating: R (for cursing violence and death)

Disclaimer: I wish I owed them but sometimes we don't get what we wish for… Oh well I will have fun anyway

Summary: Donna and the Doctor (11) are reunited and starting a new life together but the dangers on the horizon with Rose can the Doctor (9) and Donna's daughter save the day.

Authors Note: This is a sad one folks keep you tissues handy. For those who love Rose I am sorry.

(25 years and 9 months ago)

Jack looked back and forth between the Doctor, in leather, and Martha and exclaimed while pushing away from the table knocking over the cups in the process as he started to pace, "I don't believe you; Rose would never do anything that horrendous to anyone.

Martha stood up and grabbed the immortal stopping all his movements, "Uncle Jack, trust me I when I tell you, that what we have said is true. Think about it; why not call the Doctor from this universe or even you, unless they believed that because of your attachment to her you wouldn't do what needs to be done."

As Martha saw the tears emerge in his eyes she lead him to the chair and guided him back onto the seat, "Uncle Jack, I am sorry to do this to you, I know that you loved her, but you know just as well as I that time can do things to people, even good people. "

She knelt down at his legs before beginning again, "But right now I need you to tell me why my father looks like my step-dad's previous regeneration, I need to understand what is going on."

Jack took a deep breath and gestured for Martha to sit, "Okay squirt I will tell you why your dad looks like you but you didn't hear it from me because Donna will have my hide if she ever found out I told you."

The Doctor and Martha listened as Jack recounted the last adventure her mother had with the Doctor and when he concluded he stated, "Your mother didn't gain her memories back until she got pregnant with you, the Timelord essence was diffused and went into you."

Martha sat back in her chair amazed that her mother had single handily saved all the universes but what was even more amazing to her was the man she had known all her life as her step-dad, was in fact her father.

The Doctor was the first to break the silence, "That explains why Martha can see if timelines are fixed or in flux the essence inside of her allows her to see them, I wonder what else that is still dormant inside of her."

Jack responded, "Well I can tell you that she can fly her dad's TARDIS brilliantly almost better than her brothers."

Hitting his arm Martha stated, "That is not that significant dad is a fantastic teacher and his ship helps me a lot by guiding my hands along her console, anyway you can drive her just as well."

"That is because she fancies me and like it when I touch her." He countered smiling.

"I promise not to tell dad that because you know how he feels about you stroking her." Martha said giggling.

The Doctor looked on as they bantered back and forth enjoying their antics when his ship stated urgently in his mind, _He is leaving. _

Martha stopped her bantering with her Uncle sensing a change in the Doctor. She looked into his blue eye and stated knowingly, "It is time isn't it Doctor."

Looking at her sadly he just nodded, "I am sorry but it is time." Then he turned to Jack, "Does your manipulator have a perception filter?"

"Yes it does." He responded punching sequence of buttons to activate it.

Martha took the cue and withdrew her necklace, while placing it on her neck a feeling the dread started rise within her. The Doctor stood up and extended his hand to her in which she gratefully took as Jack looked on smiling.

The trio exited the TARDIS at the same time that John walked out of the front door of Donna's house. They followed him silently about six blocks, as he stopped in front of an apartment building they saw Rose emerge from the side of the building. Getting closer the trio listened and watched knowing that the outcome was going to be bad but having no choice but to be there.

Rose spat angrily, "You went and saw her didn't ya."

Turning to face the woman that once was loved by the Doctor stated, "Yes, I did. I needed to see her I love her."

"How can you love her you are a part of the Doctor and he loves me not her."

"We have gone through this before Rose, I love her just as much as my brother does, I am sorry that you cannot face that fact."

"Did you fuck her?" She asked with venom.

Frowning at the use of such a condescending word to describe what just happened between him and Donna he responded with barely controlled anger, "No Rose, I didn't fuck her, we made love together and it was beautiful."

"You made love to her, oh come off of it John, you hardly know the whore." Rose stated knowing that it would cut him to the core.

_Martha visible cringed as Rose called her mother a whore, standing still she pushed down the urge to go and slap the woman silly. As Jack heard the words coming from the person he believed could never be so mean he felt his heart contract with pain._

John walked briskly and grabbed Rose's shoulder's, "I would watch what you say because you have just used up your one chance. I will not have you call the mother of my child that ever again."

Rose shocked at his revelation, "What do you mean the mother of your child you fucked her only once there is no guarantee that she is pregnant."

Shaking his head John stated, "I have no idea why the Doctor ever choose you as a companion you can be so oblivious and naive to the big picture."

"He choose me because he loved me, from the first time he told me to run he loved me. I completed him."

"No Rose he choose you because he was lonely and you helped him see the universe differently. The one that completed him was Donna when she accepted him for who he is. His friendship with her completed him and over time he fell in love with her. She is the most important woman in all universes She has the hearts of the last of the Timelords and she also has mine."

With tears she yelled, "No you are wrong I am the most important person to him. He loves me we are soul mates."

Turning from her he called over his shoulder, "Go home Rose, move on, let go of your obsession and live the life he would have wanted you too"

Reaching inside her jacket she pulled out the gun hidden there, pointing it at him she called out, "John don't you turn away from me."

_Martha watched Rose pull out her gun and braced herself for what was to come grabbing onto the Doctors hand she drew strength from him. Jack gasped as he saw Rose poising to fire and felt his heart break knowing that she intended to use it._

When John ignored her demand, Rose let the anger of his words to her to give her the power she needed, taking aim she fired and as the bullet struck him in the back he jerked and fell to the ground.

_Upon hearing the shot of the gun Martha turned her face and buried it in the leather of the Doctor's jacket allowing it muffle the sobs coming from her mouth. Jack looked away with tears running down his face as John fell to the ground. The Doctor caressed Martha's hair as she cried in his jacket and looked at Rose allowing the oncoming storm to come to the surface promising to stop her from causing anymore pain with her presence on this Earth._

Seeing the blood appearing on the ground beneath him Rose walked to him and knelt beside him then laughed, "Now who cannot see the bigger picture John. The Doctor is mine and I promise you that your lover and the child within her will die if she gets in my way."

Then she stood up and ran down the street her words echoing in John's mind. Fear engulfed him as he felt his life start to fade. He called out hoarsely, "Somebody help me." As he closed his eyes

_The Doctor watched as Rose disappeared and when he thought it was safe he pulled Martha from his jacket, "You need to go to him now before it is too late." He unclasped the perception filter around her neck and nodded in the dying mans direction. Jack moved to follow her when the Doctor held him back shaking his head no._

Martha approached her father and kneeled beside him moving his hair from forehead, when his eyes opened, "Donna is that you."

Hearing him say her mum's name caused her heart to ache, "No, I am not Donna. I am just friend."

"Who are you? He asked looking at the woman before him.

"Hush now you will be okay very soon." She said not being able to hold back her tears anymore.

Looking at her brown eyes so similar to his, John then knew exactly who she was and smiled, "You are beautiful my daughter."

Shocked that he knew she replied, "Hello dad."

Reaching up he pushed her hair from her face and cupped his hand to her cheek. Martha gasped as she felt his hand next to her skin and quickly moved her hand and laid it on top of his.

"You should not be here luv but I am glad you are." He stated.

"I am glad I am here too Dad."

Trying to breath he brought his hand down from her cheek, "I need you to do something."

Feeling the loss of his hand against her face she whispered, "Anything Dad, anything."

Reaching inside his pocket with a shaking hand he pulled out two envelopes and handed them to her, "Bring these to your mum, please."

Taking them she just nodded and with a small smile he gasped, "That's my girl. Now I need a promise."

Finding it hard to speak through her misery she asked, "What."

Grabbing her hand tightly his body convulsed in pain, "Promise me… Promise me you will live a fantastic life."

Squeezing his hand with hers she promised, "I will Dad, I promise I will."

Closing his eyes he whispered his final words, "I..will..always..love you." His chest lifted as he breathed his last breath then his body stilled and Martha knew that he was gone.

Leaning across her dad's body her heart broke with sadness, unable to contain the pain any longer she turned her face toward the heavens and wailed, "Noooooooo!" as she grabbed him against her chest rocking him as she held him close.

The Doctor moved and stood behind Martha placing his hands on her shoulders, "Come on beautiful we need to go."

Shaking his hands off she looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I don't want to go I want to stay. He is my dad and I can't leave him alone here, I just can't"

Jack knelt beside his niece and grasped her face in his large hands and kissed her forehead lightly, "I know that it is hard to let go, but you must, you promised him that you would live a fantastic life, let that life begin now."

Nodding her head she allowed the Doctor to extract her father from her, placing his arms around her he whispered, "Come on luv it is time to go home." Numbly she stood and allowed him to lead her back to the TARDIS with Jack following behind.

Once inside the ship the Doctor led her to the chair on the far side of console and sat her down gently, brushing her hair from her face he allowed his hand to caress her cheek before pulling away and bring the TARDIS into the vortex.

As he finished he moved back to Martha's side, "Come on you need some rest."

"What about the letters?" she asked meekly.

"No worries luv time machine remember." He responded with a smile as he guided her up from her chair.

Moving with him down the hallways that led to the rooms she felt exhaustion overwhelm her. As they entered the door to a room the TARDIS created for her the Doctor led her to the bed. Laying her down, he brushed her hair away from her face.

Sighing in contentment she allowed herself to fall into a blissful comfort but before succumbing to sleep she requested, "Please can you bring me home. I need to see my family."

Leaning down he kissed her cheek and replied, "Of course I will bring you home. But first you need to rest."

He sat next to her until her breathing settled signaling him that she was sleeping.

Standing up he walked to the door with one final look at a remarkable woman he touched the walls of his TARDIS, "Keep an eye on her old girl and if she stirs let me know."

In his mind he heard his beloved ship reply, "Do not worry Timelord I will keep her safe."

Stroking the ship in affection he closed the door to Martha's room moving toward the kitchen he had a strong desire for a good cup of tea.

Millions of light years away, in another time, on another TARDIS, the Doctor sat up quickly on the bed jarring his wife with his movements.

Donna rubbing her eyes asked, "What is it my luv."

Trying desperately to find out the source of his abrupt waking he replied, "I don't know, but it is important." Closing his eyes he focused on each of his family members he sensed Theta sleeping soundly, Marcum, was reading, the little one growing in his wife's abdomen was content; he then focused on Martha finding her enveloped in sadness.

Pushing the covers off of him he ran to the main console room of his TARDIS and set the coordinates for home.

Donna emerged shortly after he pulled the activation switch and spoke her voice laced with frustration, "Spaceman if you don't tell me what is going on you will be sleeping on the couch."

Walking up to his beloved he replied, "There is something wrong with Martha and I think we need to be home."

Donna moved to the console pushed a button withdrawing the mobile from the slot, she dialed her daughters number, receiving the voice mail she spoke, "Martha honey I need you to call me as soon as you get this message."

Closing the phone she looked at her husband, "I hope she is alright."

"So do I my love, so do I." he responded his eyes filled with worry for his eldest daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: If you had to Choose…Part 10

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (11) /Donna

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them sadly maybe one day if I am really, really lucky.

Summary: Doctor (11) and Donna are back together and beginning a new life but Rose is trying to stop their happiness. Can the Doctor (9), Martha, Donna's Daughter save the day.

(In the Vortex after Martha see's the death of her father)

After the Doctor got Martha settled and asleep in her room, he headed to the kitchen to talk to the other inhabitant of the TARDIS upon entering the room he looked as Jack stared into his cup of coffee lost in his thoughts.

Taking off his leather jacket he hung it on the back of the chair and went to make some tea once he had his cup in hand, he sat across from the immortal, "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

Looking up from his cold coffee Jack replied, "I am not sure Doctor, I just saw a woman that I thought incompatible of harming anyone kill in cold blood." Taking a deep breath he asked, "What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know Jack, I don't have an answer for you. All I know is that sometime in the future she is going to try and destroy Martha's family and I will not let it happen." He stated with conviction.

"So what are you going to do next and how can I help?" Jack asked.

"Are you sure you want to help?"

"Listen Doctor, I don't know what is going on with Rose but I have seen how happy the Doctor from this universe is with Donna. Their family, are my family and don't want to see it change. I love them more than I ever loved Rose they helped me through some very difficult times in my long life."

Sitting back and looking at the immortal he tried to asses if he was telling the truth, deciding that he would have to trust him he spoke, "Martha wants to see her family, I think she wants to make sure they are okay and gain some strength from their presences. But since we are going into the future we will lose track of Rose."

Understanding what the Doctor was requesting he nodded, "So you need me to find out what she is planning."

"Yes," the Doctor confirmed, "But if you don't think you can keep your emotions at bay I will find another way."

Standing Jack brought his cup to the sink then turning back to him he stated, "Listen, Doc from what I have seen tonight you won't have to worry. Once I find out what she is planning how am I going to get a hold of you."

Standing up the Doctor reached into pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver walking over to Jack he gently pulled his arm till the vortex manipulator came into view.

After running his sonic device over it he stated, "I have set your device to locate us whenever you have any information and if we are in the vortex it will send a signal to TARDIS telling us your destination and we will come to you."

Nodding Jacked looked at his device and asked, "I noticed you have the base coordinates set four years from now why."

Walking out of the kitchen grabbing his coat he moved toward the main chamber of the TARDIS with Jack next to him and explained, "From what I understand Donna didn't meet back up with the Doctor till Martha was four years of age. I believe that Rose still thinks that if Donna ever saw her Doctor again she would die, she doesn't understand how her being pregnant will diffuse the Timelord essence inside her."

A bit confused Jack responded, "Yeah, but I still don't understand."

Stopping the Doctor turned and faced the immortal, "Rose will not do anything to Donna unless she sees here as a threat."

"Oh I get, it so you think Rose would have people keeping an eye on Donna and report to her if she comes in contact with the Doctor."

"Yes Jack, what you need to do find out who is watching Donna and then find out where Rose is holding up and then figure out her plan then let me know."

Jack smiled at the Timelord and simply stated, "You know you are brilliant in any universe. But I think I am going to need some help."

"Jack, I am not sure if I want anyone else in on this we are in a delicate situation…"

Interrupting him the immortal stated, "Trust me Doctor she is amazing, she understand more about time and alternate realities better than anyone."

The Doctor looked at him, "Lemme guess she traveled with the Doctor of this universe as well."

Smiling he replied, "Yes, she is my nightingale and always keeps me in line. I also know that she loves Donna and the Doctor very much and will do anything to keep them safe."

"So Captain when should we go and collect this nightingale of yours."

Jack type in some information on his vortex manipulator then showed the coordinates to him "You can find Doctor Martha Jones right here."

Seeing the Timelord's surprise he continued, "Yes, Martha Noble was named after one of our Doctor's previous companions. Now you know why, I told you that she would do anything to keep Donna and the Doctor safe."

Shaking his head at the loyalty that the Doctor from this world ensue he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the extent of his adopted family. Once again the Doctor in leather realized that he had been alone to long.

Inside his mind he heard the TARDIS charming, _"I think you are right my Doctor we have been alone to long."_

Punching the date into the TARDIS the Doctor started the dematerialization sequence once he landed his ship he asked, "Are you going to be okay Captain."

Walking toward the door he replied, "No worries Doc, I will find Martha and then we will find out what Rose is up to. Trust me."

"I have no choice but to trust you." The Doctor replied.

Giving the Timelord a nod he stated, "I also have no choice but to trust you. You better take good care of my niece."

Thinking of the woman sleeping down the hall a soft smile caressed his face, "No worries Captain, I will look after her with all my being."

Smiling knowingly Jack walked out of the TARDIS and thought to himself, 'Martha is going to have an adventure of a lifetime when this is all done and he will miss her dearly.'

After dropping Jack off the Doctor was putting the TARDIS back into the Vortex when he heard a voice behind him.

"Where is Uncle Jack?" Martha asked her voice still laced with tiredness.

Turning he looked at her and noted that even tussled with sleep she was beautiful, "He is going to keep an eye on Rose for us while we go and see your family."

"That is good then we won't lose track of her." Pulling out the letters her father gave her she felt the tears start to emerge in her eyes again, "We should go and deliver these."

Reaching inside the pocket of his leather he pulled out a pen, "Here use this to write on the envelopes the ink will remain hidden till a later date."

Confused she asked, "How is that possible?" as she looked at the non-descript pen.

"The ink inside is made of a chemical that will keep any words hidden for ten years. It was used on Moltrex VII during a war to keep historical documents hidden from those who wanted all accounts of the war to be destroyed."

Smiling she shook her head, "That is really amazing, I would love to see what was written on those documents."

"Maybe you will." Before she could inquire further he declared, "Here we are one day later let us deliver those letters."

Handing them to him, Martha sat on the bench near the console, "I really don't want to go back out there."

Nodding he took the letters from her, "I will be back soon."

As he walked out of the door Martha took out her phone and saw that she had a message. Punching the buttons to retrieve it she smiled as she heard her mum's voice.

Pressing a few more buttons she returned her mum's call,

"Hey mum."

"Hey sweetheart, are you doing okay?"

"Yea I am okay, are you and Dad home yet."

"Almost, you dad was worried something had happened to you so we are heading back we should be there in about two hours."

Martha watched as the TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor walk back in with a questioning nod toward the phone, she mouthed my parents.

"Okay I will meet you at your house for tea. I love you mum."

Then she hung up the phone before her mother could respond looking at the Doctor she inquired "Is it done?"

"Yes, it is and don't worry your mum will find them just fine. Shall we go and see your family?"

Walking up to him she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Yes, let's go see them and thank you for delivering the letters for me."

Bringing his hand to her face his blue eyes focused on hers and she felt her heart skip a couple of beats, "You are very welcome."

Holding on to her waist, wanting to feel her next to him, he brought the TARDIS to Martha's family home.

Doctor Martha Jones was walking to work when she saw Jack standing against a building in front of her smiling she walked up to him and gave him a huge hug.

Embracing her, Jack lifted her into the air as he hugged her when he placed her back on her feet he smiled, "Hello my beautiful nightingale. How are you doing?"

Returning his smile she replied, "I am doing really good Jack, why are you here."

"Getting right down to business are we Martha, maybe I just wanted a kiss from you."

Gently smacking him on his arm she tilted her head, "Now Jack why must you flirt so."

Running his hands through her hair he leaned down and kissed her passionately, "Because you excite me Martha Jones."

Running her hands up his chest she purred, "Well you excite me as well sexy. But you wouldn't show up as I am heading to work unless it is important."

Kissing her neck he whispered, "Oh you know me so well and I do need your help."

Feeling a delightful shiver running up her spine as he nuzzled her neck, sighing she tried to get them back on track, "So handsome what do you need my help with?"

Pulling back his eyes clouded with lust he pushed the lower half of his body against her, "You mean besides this."

Groaning she replied, "Yes, besides that."

Pulling away he tried to control his body, "Well it is a long story can we go somewhere and talk in a less crowded zone."

"Yeah, there is a coffee house just down the road a bit. Do I need to call into work?"

"Yes luv, I think you may want to call into work the Doctor and Donna are in need of our help."

Exasperated she pulled out her phone, "Why didn't you say something earlier…No scratch that I know why."

Chuckling Jack grabbed her hand as she phoned into work, as she hung up they headed to the coffee house.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: If you had to Choose…Part 11

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor 11/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but alas I don't but I play with them

Summary: The Doctor11/Donna are together once again, but Rose is out to destroy their happiness. Martha, Donna's daughter has teamed up with the Doctor(9) from Rose's parallel world to save her family.

Martha felt the TARDIS land while she was drinking her tea, hurrying to put her cup in the sink she left the room and headed to the main chamber.

Hearing her footsteps on the grate floor, The Doctor, turned to face his companion his leather jacket creaking with his movements, "We are here I am sorry but you will have to walk a bit otherwise your Dad might sense me."

"What are you going to do while I am there?" Martha asked.

"I think I will just hang out in the vortex my ship needs some maintenance that is past due," holding out his hand he continued, "Give me your phone and I will calibrate it to my TARDIS so you can call me when you are ready to go."

Passing the phone to him Martha watched as he ran his sonic over it, "Good and you can also call me if you hear anything from Jack." She stated as he handed it back to her.

Pocketing the phone she stepped a bit closer to him, reaching up she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "I will see you soon." Before turning from him she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As he watched her walk to the door, he smiled, as she stroked one of the coral struts, "Take care of him old girl and keep him out of trouble." In her mind she heard a reassuring hum in reply.

As the door closed signaling Martha's departure the Doctor moved around consoles settling her in the vortex. Once the ship was stable, he touched his cheek where Martha kissed him and breathed in deeply smelling her lingering scent of morning dew after a storm.

Forgoing the maintenance on his ship he decided to go to the library to do some thinking about his lovely red headed companion and the feelings that she invoked within his hearts.

Martha walked to her parent's home and as each step she took brought her closer she felt the pain in her heart lifting. She was right when she told the Doctor that she needed to go home she was already feeling a bit more rejuvenated.

Donna was sitting on the porch, worry for her daughter plainly on her face. Counting down the minuets she started to feel herself become antsy, standing she started to pace the wooden deck looking up periodically for Martha. With the last cross of her deck she looked up again and saw her daughter walking toward her.

Moving quickly down the stairs she ran to her daughter quickly enveloping her in her arms, "I have been so worry about you since your Dad woke up so abruptly the other night."

Martha closed her eyes in her mum's arms and breathed in the scent of apples and bananas holding on to the woman that brought her into this world, and who she was traveling through time to protect she said, "Hi, mum I have missed you."

Pulling away Donna asked, "Missed you to as well." Wrapping her around her daughter's waist she started to lead her toward the house while asking, "Why do you smell like leather and lemongrass sweetheart?"

Martha started laughing, "You know mum I will never get use to that new nose of yours." She stated successfully avoiding answering her mum's question.

"Well, let me tell you it has come in handy when traveling with your dad especially when he gets us in some sort of trouble." Donna then she stopped and looked into her daughters eyes asking quietly, "Are you sure you are okay luv?"

Before Martha could respond her brothers ran out the front door almost knocking her to the ground with their hugs.

Theta spoke first looking down at her because of his height, "Sis you should have come with us Aarhus V was brilliant the trees were so big you couldn't see the top of them."

Marcum chimed in, "The flowers were so bright they almost glowed. I asked Dad if I could bring one home to study and he told me no so I had to leave them there."

Theta shoved his baby brother lightly, "Now don't lie to Martha that is not what happened." Then he turned toward his sister, "He actually smuggled one of them on the TARDIS and it went grew very rapidly resulting in the roots being stuck in some of the primary systems of the old girl. It took Dad and I almost three days to clean everything out."

Martha just laughed feeling her spirits lift even more as she listened to her brother's stories. Donna cut in and stated, "Okay boys enough of that I am sure Martha wants to see her Dad so why don't you head inside and start the tea."

Both of the young men responded, "Yes, Mum." As they hurried inside Donna turned toward her daughter, "I really hope this little one is a girl I don't think I could handle another teenage boy."

Hugging her Martha stated, "Oh Mum you are doing just fine. Where is Dad?"

"He is in the TARDIS making sure that they removed all the roots from her internal workings." Donna replied with a smile, "While you are there tell him tea will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay mum we will see you in a bit." Martha moved to the side of the house and into the backyard when she saw her Dad's TARDIS came into view, tears for the father she had lost started to pool in her eyes.

Before entering the ship Martha gave is a soft caress in which the TARDIS responded, "_You have been in one of my sister ship from a different world haven't you."_

"_Yes I have, please don't tell Dad."_

"_I will remain quiet but I think he will know."_

"_Yea you are probably right but I will not be able to tell him."_

"_Be honest with him little one and he will understand."_

"_Thanks my friend I will keep that in mind."_

Martha reached for the door, moving in she leaned on the rail watching her Dad rant, his hands moving as if he was shaking something invisible.

"I swear if I ever catch that boy of mine doing something like this again he will not fly the TARDIS for a month, maybe two months, no scratch that he won't fly her for a year."

Ducking under the console with his sonic screwdriver in hand he continued, "How that boy came from my loins I will never know…he must have more of his mother's genes."

Coming out from under the console he peaked over the edge and pushed some buttons, "Ahh that should do it." Looking up at the ceiling, "You should be okay now sweetheart."

Moving around the instruments that circled the time rotor, he stopped as he saw his daughter watching him with tears in her brown eyes. Placing his sonic back into his tweed jacket he held his arms out to her.

Running up to him she hugged him tightly burying her face into his stripped shirt. As his arms came around her the tears she had been holding back came to the surface as all the stress and emotions of the last couple of days were released in his ancient embrace.

The Doctor held his daughter and allowed her to cry concerned as he sensed the remnants of the time vortex clinging onto her.

Pulling her away just slightly he lead her to the chair, guiding her into the seat hr grabbed her face wiping her tears away he asked, "Where in time have you been luv, that has effected you so badly."

"I cannot tell you Dad, it is not the right time." She replied honestly taking the TARDIS's advice.

Nodding his head in understanding he questioned further, "Did he cause this pain you are feeling."

Grabbing her Dad's hand she defended, "No, he did not he has been brilliant, kind, understanding. I would even say he has been….fantastic." imploring her father to understand what she was saying with her eyes.

"Fantastic you say, well that is good to know." Understanding his daughter's words but wondering why he didn't remember any of it. Brushing her hair from her face he continued, "I am glad he is taking good care of you."

"He is Dad, I promise." Taking a deep breath she felt her phone go off in her pocket. Reaching in she took it out and started laughing, "It is mum she said she will kick our tail ends into next week if we let the tea get cold."

"Then we better get going, your mum has been a bit on the hormonal swing and it would not surprise me if she did try to kick us into next week" He replied sheepishly.

"Well if you and mum didn't go at it like rabbits she wouldn't be all hormonal." Martha teased.

Grabbing her hand he led her out of the TARDIS, "Don't let your mum hear you talk like that she still thinks of you as her little girl."

"I know Dad, I know but some day I will have to leave the roost and she will have to accept I have grown up." Martha stated plainly as they entered the house for tea.

The TARDIS looked on as her Timelord and his daughter walked away and searched the timelines for some indication of what was going on when she noticed the shimmering of lines that at one time were fixed but now were in flux and she hoped that whatever Martha and her sister's Doctor were doing they would be successful.

Looking a bit deeper in the timelines the old ship gave a sigh, Martha was growing up, and soon she would follow the footsteps of her mum. Unfortunately for her Doctor and Donna, Martha will become the mother of a new race of Timelord's but in a different universe then theirs.

At the coffee house Doctor Martha Jones just looked at Jack in astonishment, "Are you sure it was her and not some clone or something like that."

Jack just shook his head, "No, it was Rose and I can't believe it either and if I didn't see it with my own eyes…." He tailed off feeling the pain of what he witnessed again; Martha leaned over the table and gently kissed his lips.

Grabbing on to her cheek he kissed her more passionately loving the way she tasted as his lips explored hers. It always surprised him that no matter how many times he has kissed every time rocked him to the core. Breaking the kiss he whispered, "Oh how I love you Martha Jones."

Smiling at him she replied, "Well I hope so because I love you to old man."

With a twinkle in his eye, "Give me thirty minutes and I will show how all my years of experience can benefit you because I am old."

"Maybe later, Jack, right now I think we should go protect our friends." Martha stated putting a halt to his flirting.

Standing up he reached for her hand, "I think you are right my nightingale, I saw an abandoned building just over the way, that will suit our needs."

As they arrived Jack grabbed Martha and held her close to him, "We might as well make this enjoyable."

With a movement of his hand on his vortex manipulator Jack and Martha were transported back in time when the Doctor was re-united with his beloved Donna Noble four years after little Martha was born.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: If you had to Choose… Part 12

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (11)/Donna, Martha Jones/Jack Harkness

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish once upon star but alas it didn't happen.

Summary: Doctor (11) and Donna are together again and living life to its fullest but unfortunately Rose is bound and determined to get the Doctor for herself. Can the Doctor (9) from another universe and Donna's daughter, Martha save the day.

Author's note: For those of you who love Rose I am sorry. Thanks for reading and enjoying my story there is not much further to go.

Martha and Jack appeared in a park and heard Donna call out, "Martha sweetheart, come on we have to go before it gets to dark."

"Coming Mummy," little Martha replied, and then she asked, "Is the Doctor coming to see us tonight?"

Smiling down at the little girl Donna replied, "Yes, he will be coming for a visit tonight."

Martha clapped her hands together, "I really like it when he comes and visits."

"So do I sweetheart, so do I." Donna exclaimed happily.

Quickly the travelers from the future hid behind a bush so they would not be discovered and watched as Donna grabbed her daughter's hand.

As they started to walk away Jack and Martha emerged from their hiding spot and started to follow using the evening shadows as coverage.

They continued to follow the mother and daughter back to their home and once they were inside Jack spoke up, "The Doctor said that Rose probably had someone watching the house."

"Who do you think that person is?" Martha Jones asked.

"I don't know luv, but if I am guessing correctly we should find out soon."

Martha scanned the area then grabbed Jack's jacket as she saw a blonde woman come out of the shadows and pointed in her direction.

Jack watched as Rose walked away down the street away from the Noble household toward a parked car.

Jack cussed, "Damn, she has a car. Martha keep an eye her while I get us a ride."

Jack hurried away to parking lot of cars and kneeling down in between them he tried several doors until he found one unlocked, crying out in triumph, "Yes, it is about time."

Quickly getting inside he reached under the dash and pulled out some wires, "Man I wish I had the Doctor's sonic screwdriver right now."

Connecting a few more wires together the car roared to life, putting it into drive he speed down the street to pick up his partner in time.

Martha, meanwhile hid behind a tree periodically looking out to make sure Rose had not left yet. She noticed that the blonde was typing in some information in a GPS and looking for the best route. Martha's heart stopped as Rose's car purred to life once the address was in place on the GPS.

Moving away from the tree the young doctor tracked the departing car hoping that Jack would hurry up.

As if hearing her cue a car pulled up beside her and she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her lover's voice. "Come on nightingale get in."

Jumping in the stolen vehicle they roared after Rose when Martha spoke up, "I guess Rose's is the spy that we were looking for."

"Yeah, but the question is where is she going now." The immortal stated.

They followed Rose to an empty building and parked the car a few blocks away. Getting out of the car Jack asked, "Do you still have the perception key that the Doctor gave you?"

Pulling it from her pocket she smiled, "I never leave home without it."

"Oh Martha Jones you are brilliant."

"Don't you forget it handsome." She responded as she placed the key around her neck.

Jack punched a few buttons on his wrist manipulator then grabbed her hand, "Let's go and find out what Rose is up to."

The hidden couple watched as Rose entered a building and followed her soon after. Remaining very still they watched as she approached a man and retrieved a suitcase from him.

Putting it on the table they continued to watch as she opened it to examine the contents.

Rose Tyler closed the lid of the suitcase she had acquired and asked the man in front of her "Is this going to be enough?"

The man standing before her chuckled, "Yea it is enough to take down a small building."

Rose handed over the money and stated coldly, "I was never here and if someone finds out I was, I will kill you."

_Jack gasped as he heard Rose threaten the man which caused Martha to grab his hand slowly so not to be detected giving him some support as she sensed his emotions boiling to the surface._

Swallowing the man felt a fear from the callousness of her statement he stepped away from her adjusting his jacket, "Don't worry I will keep my mouth shut."

Turning she walked away calling back to him, "Oh I know you will."

Jack looked at Martha confused at Rose's final statement when he noticed a device coming to life not far from where they were standing.

Grabbing Martha's hand he cried out, "We need to run right now."

Hearing the urgency in his voice Martha started to run keeping in step with Jack thankful she kept in shape. Pulling the door open that led to the outside an explosion rocketed behind them throwing them to the ground.

Jack covered Martha's body with his trying to keep her safe from all the shrapnel flying through the air due to the explosion.

Slowly he released her from his weight and looked at Martha, seeing that she had a huge gash to her forehead he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out some bandages and placed them against the bleeding wound.

Seeing that her lover was injured as well she tore the bottom half of her shirt and did her best to wrap his own injuries.

As they finished their minimal first aid they heard a cry off in the distance.

In the light of the fire burning, a woman cried out unheard as she looked at her house destroyed by the shockwave of the recent explosion, "My child is in there someone please help me!"

Exploding into action Martha and Jack moved toward the damaged house using his wrist computer they searched for some sort of life sign that the child was inside. More quickly than any search unit, they followed the beep on his wrist till they were over the debris that the child was under.

Removing the debris quickly Martha yelled triumphantly, "There he is and I think he is going to be okay."

Picking up the child Jack brought him to his mother they watched as she checked her son over.

Pulling Martha away from the touching scene he grabbed onto her so that the perception filter could cover both of them.

The mother raised her head to thank the kind strangers but found they were gone. Glad her son was okay she said a little prayer thanking God for sending his guardian angels.

Once they were away from the fire Jack reluctantly let go of Martha and stated, "I think we need to call the Doctor and tell him what has happened."

Nodding her head, "I agree and besides I think we could use the TARDIS's med bay right now." She stated as she saw her lover's blood seep through her make shift bandage.

Typing in the number to the Doctor Jack waited for an answer.

The Doctor sat in the captain's chair inside the main chamber of the TARDIS, once again thinking about the fiery red head that had been pushed into his lonely life by the Guardian's of Time.

He dropped off Martha at her parent's house, two standard Earth days ago, and since her departure he found himself missing her presence. Trying once again to analyze the emotions he was feeling without much success, he was at a complete loss as to what to do.

His TARDIS spoke to him, _"You need to stop my Doctor some things cannot be analyzed or explained."_

"_So what am I to do just go with the flow live in the moment?"_

"_Exactly, my Doctor, exactly."_

"_You are not much help, you know that." _But the only response the Doctor received was the ring of his TARDIS phone

"Yes, is that you Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"Hey Doc we need you and Martha at these coordinates as soon as possible. She has done something terrible once again." The immortal responded on the other end of the line.

"What has she done, Jack are you and Doctor Jones okay?" Worry apparent in the Timelord's voice.

"Oh don't worry about us, we have been through worse but we could use your med bay we need a bit of bandaging up."

"Hang tight Jack I will get Martha and we will be there soon." The Doctor stated before ending the call.

Martha Jennifer Noble sat on her parent's porch looking out at the stars wondering for the millionth time how her Doctor was doing. If she was honest with herself she would admit that her feeling for the man in leather had grown immensely in the short time she had been with him.

Hearing soft footfalls on the wooden deck she turned and saw her mum walking toward her.

Donna handed her daughter a cup and tea and sat next to her before asking, "So who is the guy you keep thinking about?"

Shocked Martha denied, "There is no one that I am thinking of."

Turning toward her daughter she tilted her head, "Don't tell me that there is no one, missy, I have seen the look in your eyes. So tell me about this bloke that smells of leather and lemongrass."

Deciding that honest was the best policy especially when it came to her mum Martha responded, "He is amazing and wonderful."

"Do you love him, Martha?"

Looking at her mum she replied, "I don't know mum I haven't known him very long. All I know is that he is always in the forefront of my mind."

Nodding in understanding Donna stated, "I know how you feel sweetheart, I feel the same way when I think of both of your father's." after a brief pause she continued, "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything mum." Her daughter replied.

"Promise me that whoever this bloke is that you will follow your heart and if it doesn't work out you come back home to us."

"I promise mum."

"Good, now there is one other thing, if it works out don't let him die alone." Martha tried to interrupt but was quelled by her mum's hand, "Your father died alone and I would not want any other person to succumb to the same fate."

Martha's phone buzzed looking at it she saw that it was the TARDIS calling, "Hold on mum I need to take this call.

Dialing Martha's number the Doctor waited for her to answer, "Yeah hello." He heard and his hearts skipped a beat as he heard her voice.

"Sorry to cut your trip short beautiful but Jack needs us." He explained.

"Okay I will meet you at the original location."

"No, there is no time for you to walk I will pick you up on the front lawn."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Martha asked.

"We need to hurry luv so we don't have a choice." The Doctor replied.

"Okay I will see you soon."

Turning toward her mum Martha stated, "I have to go but I will come back soon." Pausing she embraced her mum and whispered, "My dad was not alone when he died mum."

Donna looked into her daughter's eyes and saw that she told the truth. Before she could respond Martha moved to the center of the front lawn. Donna then heard the unmistakable sound of a TARDIS materializing.

The Doctor and his sons were involved in an intense game of scrabble when their heads snapped up looking at each other sensing a different TARDIS they ran from the parlor. As soon as they emerged on the deck they watched as a TARDIS appeared in front of Martha.

Turning to look at her family she smiled, as the door opened, and the light from the interior of the TARDIS illuminated her body.

As the wind of the unknown TARDIS blew across the porch the Doctor put a tweed clad arm around his wife and spoke quietly, "Don't worry my luv she is in capable hands."

Turning toward her husband Donna asked, "What has our daughter gotten herself into?"

Turning Donna so he could look into her eyes he stated, "Only time will tell."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: If you had to Choose…Part 13

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (11) /Donna, Jack/Martha Jones

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who no matter how much I wish I did.

Summary: Doctor (11) and Donna are together again and living life to its fullest but unfortunately Rose is bound and determined to get the Doctor for herself. Can the Doctor (9) from another universe and Donna's daughter, Martha save the day.

Martha hurried up the ramp of the TARDIS and hugged the Doctor as his arms surrounded her she relished in the feel of the leather beneath her hands, "Missed you handsome."

Pulling away from her the Doctor just smiled, "Missed ya to." Then he turned toward his console and typed in Jack's coordinates.

"So what happened?" she asked getting down to business.

"I am not sure but Jack said that Rose had done something bad again."

Feeling a bit irritated with the blonde woman she replied sarcastically, "Of course she couldn't just stay away for a couple more days so I could enjoy my family longer."

Moving toward her the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry."

"It is not your fault." She stated as she felt the TARDIS land, "Let's go and find out what happened."

They emerged outside the TARDIS to find Martha Jones and Jack sitting on the grass in each other's arms the warehouse fire being fought in the background.

When Martha saw her them she ran and gave them both a hug, "Aunt Martha, Uncle Jack are you guys okay?"

Hugging her back Martha looked at her niece, "We are fine we just need a bit of first aid."

The Doctor spoke up as he looked at the mayhem around him, "Well come on in and let's gets you fix up and you can tell us what happened here."

As the Doctor finished using his tissue regenerator on the couple Jack finished, "Unfortunately, she left before we could find out where she lived."

Martha moved closer to her lover tying up her dark hair, "Yeah we may not know where she lives but we could still find her I memorized her plate on her car."

Looking at her Jack stated, "You are brilliant Martha Jones."

The Doctor pulled a piece of paper out of his leather jacket and handed it to the woman, "Write it down and I will plug it into the TARDIS and see what comes up."

She wrote it down and handed it back to the Doctor. Martha Noble who was silence since they re-entered the TARDIS spoke up, "I will go and make some tea."

"I will come and help you," her Aunt, chimed in as the two ladies left the med bay.

Jack then stood, placing a hand on the Doctor's back, "Come on let's go see if we can find out where Rose is hiding."

Martha looked at her niece as they walked noting how much older she looked since the last time she saw her; arriving at the kitchen she asked, "What is wrong my dear?"

Pulling the cups down and filling the kettle with water she replied, "Oh Aunt Martha I am not sure I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" the dark woman inquired.

Sitting down at the table her niece took a moment gathering her thoughts, "I have seen some of the most amazing things when traveling with Dad and Mum, but I have never experienced such malice in someone, like what I have seen in Rose."

Martha sat down next to her niece and grabbed her hands, "I know this hasn't been easy for you from what Jack has told me; but instead of focusing on Rose why don't you focus on the good things it might help."

"What good things?" The red head inquired.

"Well for one thing, how about your Doctor, who is quite handsome, and they way he looks at you." She replied with a rise of her eyebrows.

Her niece just shaked her head, "Aunt Martha you are such a romantic."

"I might be but I am also an observer and I know you guys fancy each other." The men entering into the kitchen saved Martha from responding to her Aunt.

Jack stated as he sat next to his nightingale, "We tracked down the agency that rented the car to Rose, I guess she thought no one would try to stop her so she used her real name when filling out the paperwork."

The Doctor went and retrieved the tea placing it on the table he sat down next to his companion and casually placed his arm on the back of her seat. Martha poured the tea into her Aunt and Uncles cups then hers and the Doctor's.

Without even thinking she added the cream to the Doctor's cup and handed it to him nodding his thanks he continued, "If she used her real name for the rental she probably also used her real address as well so we should be able to find her easy enough."

Leaning back into her seat after serving the tea Martha chimed in, "So we follow her and try to figure out what she plans to do with the suitcase she received maybe even find out what is in it."

"That's the plan." The Doctor concluded.

Jack asked, "So you want us to follow her more."

"No, Jack." The Timelord stated, "Me and Martha will do it you and your nightingale, need to rest and recover from your injuries."

A short time later, Martha and her Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and made their way to the address written on the piece of paper he was holding. Upon arriving at the building they moved a few blocks away near a local pub. Standing in an alley between two buildings they watched and waited for Rose to leave.

"Don't you think we should have brought the perception filters with us Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Nah we are not going to get close enough for her to see us besides it is night we should be okay if we stay in the shadows."

"Why do you think she is going to go to the pub?"

"Full of questions tonight aren't we beautiful. Good because it is best to ask them because any question is important." Leaning against the wall he continued, "She just blew up a building that causes quite an adrenaline rush which takes a long time to come down from."

Mimicking his stance Martha leaned against the wall as well, "Have you ever blown up a building?"

"Nah , I haven't but I have done things before that cause the same rush and it takes me a while to come down even with my Timelord metabolism." After a brief pause he asked, "What are you going to do after this is all over?"

Sighing she replied, "I don't know but I think I would like to travel more, see stars and planets my dad has never seen."

He looked at her surprised, hope rising in his chest, he wondered if she meant that she would like to travel with him. Pushing away foolishness of his thought he reminded himself that she had family and friends in this world.

Martha watched hoping that he got her hint that she would like to travel with him. Sure she would miss her family, she would miss them a lot, but his universe seemed to be beckoning to her almost as if time needed her to be there.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a flash of blonde exiting the building moving toward them grabbing onto the Doctor's arm she nodded, "I think your assumption was correct her she comes."

The Doctor looked as Rose walked down the street when a flash of light caught his eye as a car turned down the street.

He knew that within moments he and Martha would be fully visible in the headlights of the car and in full sight of Rose as she walked down the street.

Turning toward the fiery red head his back toward the approaching lights he bent his head quickly and kissed her.

Walking down the street toward the pub Rose was so focused on her destination she didn't notice two figures within the shadows of the buildings in front of her until a headlight illuminated their positions.

Feeling a prickling of concern she looked more closely and breathed a sigh of relief when she noted that they were just two lovers oblivious to their surroundings because they were so focused on each other.

Feeling a pang of jealousy emerged within Rose and she quickly shoved it down because soon enough she would have her Doctor and she would be just like those lovers that she just witnessed. Walking into the pub she saw a thin, muscular man with wild untamed brown hair as she approached him she smiled and with a flick of her blonde hair she started to chat him up.

At first Martha was surprised at his kiss but as his lips pressed more firmly on hers she raised her hands and dragged her fingers through his cropped hair causing him moan and deepen the kiss by moving closer to her entwining his hands in her hair.

So lost in the kiss and the emotions that swirled around them neither the Doctor nor Martha noticed as the headlights passed by or Rose stopping to look at them closely before moving on.

Pulling away from the woman in his arms reluctantly the Doctor looked at her finding the same look of passion mirroring his.

Feeling as if he needed to justify the kiss he spoke his voice still laced with passion, "The light from the car would have shined on us and we would have been seen."

Deciding to let him have is justification Martha just responded with a smile, "Well any time there is light shining on us feel free to do that again."

Chuckling he brushed her hair away from her face his blue eyes piercing hers as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall, "I think that I might just do that. But for now let us go and find out what Rose is hiding in her apartment."

Moving quickly toward the building he used his sonic screwdriver to let them inside moving down the hall he used it again to gain access to their foes dwelling.

Immediately as they walked in they were drawn to the desk on the far wall that was draped hiding whatever she was doing under it. Bending over it the Doctor pulled back the drape and whistled; "Now that is some good wiring."

Placing her hand on his shoulder Martha peaked over and looked at the device, "Is that a bomb?"

"Yes it is Martha and a good one as well, there is enough explosive attached to it to destroy half a block."

"Can we just take it away from here would that stop Rose?" She asked as he draped the device once again.

"No we can't because if it is gone she will know that we are around and then we will be back to square as she finds another way to mess with the timelines." Taking a deep breath and stepping away from the desk he continued, "We have to let this play out and stop her at her final destination otherwise all will be lost."

Martha knew that he was right but she didn't like it. She scanned the room to look for some other clue that would alert them to Rose's plan when her eyes fell upon a partially opened drawer. Walking toward it she felt her heart sink as she reached inside and grabbed what was inside.

Rising it up in the air she called out to the Doctor, "Look what I found."

Walking to her side he took the vortex manipulator from her hand and ran his sonic over it, "It looks like it has enough power for one more jump."

"So where do you think she will jump to?" she asked the man in leather.

Before he could reply he heard laughter on the street below, looking out of the curtain he watched as Rose was heading to the building her hand through the arm of a skinny bloke.

Moving quickly he placed the vortex device back into the drawer and closed it then grabbing Martha's hand they left the apartment, turning he soniced the door locked, then they ran down the hall to the emergency exit disappearing into the stairwell just as Rose emerged from the elevator.

They kept running hand in hand till they reached the TARDIS once inside the ship they hugged each other as they caught their breath.

Pulling away Martha exclaimed, "That was very close thank goodness for that excellent Timelord hearing of yours."

Placing his hand under her hair he cupped her neck and started to rub it with his large hands, "Yea but I am glad we are back in my ship because you know what is in here?"

So distracted by his touch she replied breathlessly, "I don't know Doctor what is in your ship."

Smiling he leaned down whispering in her ear, "There is a lot of light shining on us." With that said he captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately.

He lost himself as he tasted her with his mouth and feeling her body as he pulled her closer to him. His breath hitched as her hands moved up his chest and over his shoulders when she unintentionally brushed over one of the more sensitive spots of his back, pulling her even closer she moaned as she felt his arousal for her.

Martha did not know how far things would have gone if she didn't hear a polite cough from the other side of main room. Pulling away from the Doctor she breathed, "I think we have company."

Groaning at the idea of bad timing the Doctor willed his body to settle as Jack spoke cheekily, "I wonder what was in the night air that would cause such displays of affection."

Martha's aunt replied just a cheekily, "I don't know but it has affected our niece in the most unusual fashion."

Martha stepped away from the Doctor and went to sit on the bench seat before responded to her Aunt and Uncles teasing, "Well I guess if you are really curious you could go out and see if the air affects you guys the same way, but I warn you if you are not careful it might just have the opposite effect on the both of you and that would be terrible."

Jack walked to his niece and kissed her cheek, "You are definitely Donna's child."

"Yes I am, now do you guys want to know what we found out while in the night air." Glad for the distraction the Doctor told them what they found in Rose's apartment.

"That is a lot of explosive I wonder what she is going to use it for." Jack stated.

"Yes, but I think the question is when is she going to use it." Martha's Aunt said trying to think of the answer.

"I think she will use it where the Doctor of this universe will be most affected by a sudden loss." The Timelord stated.

Martha sat on the bench listening to the others when she closed her eyes, thinking to herself, it would be a time when most of her family was present and maybe a lot of her parents friends; Rose had one jump to so where in time could she jump that met all the previous thoughts…suddenly she knew.

Jumping up from the seat Martha cried out, "Oh I must be so thick headed, she needs to be at a place where most of my family and friends would be present…date I need today's date!" Moving to the console she read the date and it confirmed her suspicions.

The Doctor looked on as Martha moved frantically toward the screen on the console and asked, "Would you care to enlighten the rest of us."

Walking up to him she kissed him quickly, "I know where in time Rose is going to jump to."

"And how do you know that Martha?" he asked.

Turning the computer screen to him she explained, "Today is the day my parent's engagement announcement was in the morning post. My grandma Sylvia demanded that my parent's put it in the newspaper they relented and allowed it but without any pictures but it has the date of their wedding."

The Doctor finally understood what Martha was saying, "She is going to jump ahead in time to the date of the wedding and blow up the church."

Martha affirmed, "Exactly, but it is bigger than that; it is the one place in time in which many timelines will be affected because of multiple deaths. The Guardians didn't want us to just save my families timelines but everyone else's too. If we don't stop Rose many different timelines will change at the same time and the universe may not be able to compensate such an enormous change."

"So what does that mean?" Martha's aunt inquired.

The Doctor turned toward her and answered, "If the universe cannot compensate everything that we know will cease to exist it won't just be Earth but every other planet in this time and beyond."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: If you had to choose..Part 14

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (11)/Donna; Jack/Martha Jones

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but alas I don't but I do love to play with them.

Summary: Doctor (11) and Donna are together again and living life to its fullest but unfortunately Rose is bound and determined to get the Doctor for herself. Can the Doctor (9) from another universe and Donna's daughter, Martha save the day.

Author's Note: Sorry I thought this was going to be the last chapter but I was mistaken. For those who like Rose I am sorry.

_Previously_

_Martha affirmed, "Exactly, but it is bigger than that; it is the one place in time in which many timelines will be affected because of multiple deaths. The Guardians didn't want us to just save my families timelines but everyone else's too. If we don't stop Rose many different timelines will change at the same time and the universe may not be able to compensate such an enormous change."_

"_So what does that mean?" Martha's aunt inquired._

_The Doctor turned toward her and answered, "If the universe cannot compensate everything that we know will cease to exist it won't just be Earth but every other planet in this time and beyond."_

Jack raised his hands up in the air and stated, "Hang on Doctor, The world has had worst disasters and time compensated just fine. What is so different now?"

His niece replied, "Think about it Uncle Jack, among the guests at the wedding how many of them have helped save the Earth since then. There is you and Aunt Martha, Sarah Jane and her son, Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory, Aunt River Song, the list could go on and on. If they all died at the wedding it will have a rippling effect throughout time."

Martha Jones put her hand up to her mouth in disbelief, "Oh my God, doesn't Rose realize what she is about to do?"

Jack spoke up, "I don't think she cares all she wants is the Doctor back." Turning toward the Timelord in leather he asked, "So what do you want us to do?"

The Doctor looked at him, "You can't do anything, you and Martha, are already there and we don't want a paradox to take place in which I think will be a chaotic situation."

"But little Martha is there as well." Jack responded.

His niece spoke up, "Yes, but I think we can keep little Martha safe easy enough."

"How do you plan to do that?" Her Uncle asked.

"I will approach Aunt River and ask her to take care of little me, she has traveled enough through time to not ask too many question." Martha responded.

The Doctor who was silent throughout the conversation said with determination, "I cannot allow you to be there Martha it is too dangerous you could be hurt."

Walking over to him she poked him in the chest, "Don't you dare tell me I cannot be there, Timelord, it is my family and there is no way you are getting rid of me."

Grabbing her shoulders he spoke pleadingly, "Martha I will not be able to keep you safe and if something happened to you…"

Placing her hands on his cheeks she smiled, "I am glad you feel that way Doctor, but there is something you don't understand. I am not just some person who walked into your world not knowing the risks of this life. I am the daughter of a Timelord and Timelady; I have traveled through time with them all my life, I know how dangerous it can be."

Nodding his head he accepted, "Okay luv, you can come along." Then turning toward Jack and the other Martha he asked, "Where do you two want to be dropped off at?"

Jack looked at Martha than replied, "To our Doctor's household if we cannot help at the wedding at least we can keep him and Donna from interfering."

"Agreed," The Doctor responded then continued, "We will already have two Timelords there we don't need two more to be added to the mix."

Walking to the console he moved the ancient ship to the time Jack requested, "Okay we are here." The Doctor stated.

Grabbing Martha's hand Jack stated, "Come on my nightingale let us go pay a visit to the Doctor." As he passed his niece he requested, "Please be careful while you save the universe."

Hugging her Uncle then her Aunt Martha she replied, "I will, I promise."

The Doctor walked up and placed his arm around his companion, "Thank you for all your help and we will see you soon."

The Timelord and his companion watched as the couple walked out the TARDIS doors then turning toward the time rotor they headed off to save the universe.

Hearing the sound of a TARDIS landing Donna and the Doctor ran out of the house hoping that their daughter had returned but found themselves facing Jack and Martha.

Donna asked first, "Where is Martha, Jack."

Walking up to the distraught Timelady he replied, "She is off saving the universe, just like her mother did many years ago."

The Doctor spoke up, "Do they need some help? We could help."

Shaking her head Martha stated, "No, this is something she needs to do with a different Doctor. All we can do now is wait, and not respond to any of our new memories."

"What do you mean new memories?" Donna demanded.

"You know we cannot tell you Donna but you will find out soon," Martha replied cryptically.

Sighing Donna hated to not be in control just as much as her husband did and when the feeling intruded into their lives they always did the same thing, "Come on you lot let us go and have some tea and wait, even though I hate waiting." The group turned back into the house to wait.

(19 years and six months in the past)

Donna Noble looked at herself in the mirror and smiled another wedding, another dress. But this dress was different; this dress represented a new beginning in her life with a man, not man alien that she would live with for a very long time.

Hearing the door creak Donna looked at her visitor, "So Martha sweetheart how do I look?"

"You look like and angel mummy." Her daughter exclaimed as she walked around her mum looking at the dress from all sides.

Donna kneeled, "Thank you, I feel like an angel."

Hearing a knock Wilf walked in. "Are you ready luv the good Doctor is waiting for you."

Smiling at him she replied, "Oh yes granddad I am ready."

Martha ran to the bed and grabbed her mum's flowers and handed them to her, "Here mummy don't forget these."

Taking on last look in the mirror Donna prayed that today would go without incident. Turning she walked out of the room to marry the man of her dreams.

The Doctor and Martha arrived on the date of her parents wedding and parked the TARDIS a few blocks away so that Rose would not see it and proceeded to move toward the church.

"Doctor, where do you think Rose would put the bomb?" Martha asked fiddling with her maroon t-length dress.

"I would think she would put it at the lowest point of the building because then it would have the greatest effect on the floors above." He replied feeling the tension build within his body.

As they got closer to the church they saw River Song standing on the side of the church as if she knew what was about to happen.

"There is Aunt River." Martha walked up to her Aunt, but before she could speak River motioned for them to follow her to a shed that would block them from the view of the arriving a guests.

Martha and the Doctor followed her and once they were out of view Rose appeared with a large handbag dressed in pink.

She walked up to the door as an usher asked, "Friend of the bride or the groom?"

Rose answered sweetly, "Oh I am a very good friend of the groom."

The man gestured toward the right side of the church then asked the same question to the next person.

Rose walked down the right side, tilting her oversized hat toward the people sitting in the pews so not to be noticed. Eventually she came to the door leading to the basement taking one more look around she maneuvered her way into the darkness and descended the steps carefully.

Once she was in the basement she removed the bomb from her bag and placed it next to one of the secondary beams of the church where the bride would stand at the altar. She didn't want the church to fall to quickly; because of course she didn't want her Doctor dead just Donna and her family.

Clicking on the activation button, with her password, she set the timer for 20 minutes. Turning she left the dark basement to head to the other side of the street and waited to rescue the Doctor from an unknown foe that killed his wife to be.

River looked at her niece and stated, "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

Confused Martha asked, "How did you know Aunt River."

Putting her finger to her lips she said, "Spoilers, my niece."

The Doctor was amazed to see the woman that was the head of the Guardians standing before him. Deciding that she was right, he kept his mouth shut not wanting to give away any spoilers.

"You know Aunt River, Dad and I can't stand it when you do that." Martha exclaimed.

"Yes I know, so I am guessing you need me to get little Martha away from the church when things get a bit crazy?" The mysterious woman asked.

"Yeah, I would can you take care of little me?" Martha asked.

"No problem sweetie, But I think you better hurry." River responded as she walked away from the couple.

After speaking the older version of Martha, she entered the church and sat down next to little Martha and whispered, "Sweetie I need you to stay close to me I don't want you to get lost."

Looking up at her Aunt, Martha smiled, "Okay Aunty but why?"

"Spoilers, sweetie, spoilers." River stated as the music began.

Turning toward Martha, the Doctor clasped her hand and pulled her toward the back entrance of the church. Entering they avoided the many different people roaming the hall by hiding any way they could. Slowly they made their way to the door that led to the basement.

As they walked down the stairs Martha asked, "Do you think you can diffuse the bomb?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, Timelord me I am brilliant."

"Brilliant and a bit cocky as well aren't you." She stated cheekily.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he scanned the area, "If you let me, later I will show you just how cocky I can be."

Not to be outdone by his double innuendo, Martha responded, "Oh I will hold you to that Timelord."

Stopping he looked at her trying to see if she was teasing or serious when his screwdriver beeped, "Oh I think we have found it."

Leaning down he looked at the device, "Damn, this is going to be a bit more difficult."

"What do you mean difficult?" Martha asked as she looked over his shoulder she noted a new item added to the bomb, it needed a code to access the wiring inside the device, "Yeah this is not good, not good at all and why does it always have to be twenty minute countdown."

Grasping for a solution the Doctor started to go through their options, "We could bring it out of here but then we would not be able to dispose of it on time. Or we could try to put a force field over it, but that won't work because the things I will need are in the TARDIS."

Martha was thinking of her own solution we she asked, "Is it numerical or Alpha code."

Running his sonic over it he stated, "It looks as if it is Alpha."

"So we need to find out what she might use as the code from someone who knew her best…my dad."

"But how are we going to get him down here and how are we going to keep everyone safe in case we don't figure it out?" the Doctor asked.

Placing her hand on his arm she smiled, "I will get my dad down here and get everyone out of the church. But promise me that if you and my dad can't figure out the code get out as quickly as you can."

Placing his hand on the back of her head he pulled her down for a fierce kiss then promised, "If we can't we will get out of here. Besides I need to show you how cocky I can be."

Swatting his arm she exclaimed, "You are so cheeky."

"Yes, I am." He stated as he turn back to the device to work out the code.

Running back up the stairs a plan started to form in Martha's head feeling her heart beat race, she reached for the door.

Donna walked to the back doors of the sanctuary and put her hand through her granddad's arm and as the music started to play her heart leapt with joy. She moved down the aisle her eyes focused on her future husband dressed elegantly in a tuxedo with tails and a crisp white shirt.

On his face she saw the most loving look that reminded her of a time when he had a different face. Her heart melted at the gaze the Doctor was giving her when he suddenly stiffened, inwardly Donna groaned as she sensed that her wedding was going to take a turn for the worse. It was then a woman with red hair burst into the sanctuary.

Martha ran as fast as she could toward her Uncle Jack and reaching inside his pocket she grabbed his gun, "Hey Uncle Jack I need this for a moment."

Moving a few feet standing before her mum and dad she pointed the gun into the air and fired, "Everyone needs to get out of here right now!"

Donna exclaimed as she looked at the red haired woman, "What the hell is going on!"

Turning toward her mum, Martha smiled, "Hey mum you look lovely, now everyone run there is a bomb under this church"

The people in the church finally got the message and started to run for the exits, Martha noted that her Aunt River was taking care of little version of her. Her Aunt Martha and Aunt Amy were helping people as they exited.

Martha turned toward the immortal, "Uncle Jack I need you to get mum out of her and protect her from harm there is a woman outside that wants to kill her."

Jack quickly grabbed Donna's arm when she shook him off and walked toward the older version of her daughter, "Young lady you better tell us what is going on!"

Ignoring her mum Martha spoke to the Doctor, "I need you to go down to the basement and help my Doctor out otherwise this whole street will be blown to kingdom come."

"I am not going anywhere till you answer your mum's question." He stated stubbornly.

Shaking her head she decided that an explanation would take too long, grabbing his head she placed her fingers at his temple and closed her eyes.

In a brief moment of time she showed him everything that had transpired once finished she opened her eyes, "Now please Dad we need to go." Nodding his head he now knew why his daughter was here.

The Doctor walked over to Donna and kissed her passionately, "Trust me you need to go with Jack right now and know that I love you with all my hearts."

Donna looked at his face and saw fear and worries gracing his features and nodded, "Okay spaceman but you better explain all this to me later."

The Doctor nodded at Jack and watched as the immortal and his love left the church, turning toward his daughter he grabbed her hand, "Come on let us get to the basement."

Rose watched as all the people started to run outside placing as much distance between them and the church, cursing she watched as Donna emerged with Jack. She waited to see if the Doctor was going to exit but after a few minutes she didn't see any sign of him.

She needed a secondary plan and one thing that she and the Doctor always did was make it up as they went along. Seeing Donna being protected by Jack a plan started to form.

Walking in the crowd of people so not to be seen Rose approached Donna and Jack from behind. Pulling out her gun she fired and saw the immortal fall to the ground. Donna knelt beside him her dress becoming covered with his blood, when Rose grabbed her arm and stuck the gun into her back.

"Don't say a word Donna Noble otherwise my gun might find your daughter, and she will not come back from her death." Rose whispered with animosity.

Donna held her tongue fearing for her daughter's life and knowing if her daughter died here all was lost. She took some solace in the knowledge that she saw River grabbing Martha as everyone exited the church.

"That is good at least you know when to shut up. Now move back to the church I need to see my love and show him we are meant to be together." Rose stated.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: If you had to choose Part 15

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor 11/Donna

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Maybe one day over the rainbow I will own them but till then I will just play with them under the rainbow.

Summary: Doctor (11) and Donna are together again and living life to its fullest but unfortunately Rose is bound and determined to get the Doctor for herself. Can the Doctor (9) from another universe and Donna's daughter, Martha save the day.

Author's Note: Seriously this time I am almost done. I have one more Chapter to go and it is finished just waiting for review. For those who love Rose this is chapter has her being a really bad guy so be prepared. The Banner below was done by thenoblethang.

Running they headed into the dark basement of the church once there Martha's father walked to the other Doctor, "Tell me what Rose has built here and how I can help?"

Looking at him the Doctor in leather explained, "Rose, has this wired to explode in about fifteen minutes but I can't get inside it because it is password protected."

"So you need me to think of possible words that she might have used." The tux dressed Doctor stated.

"That is the plan." The Doctor stated pulling at his leather.

Standing up Martha watched as her father started to pace the room, "It has to be something precious to her, maybe something she said often, or even an outfit that she use to wear, it could be so many different things. This is not good, not good at all." Taking out his own sonic screwdriver he scanned the device as well, flipping it he looked at the read out, "Definitely not good, not good at all."

The Doctor looked on as Martha's father paced and rambled, "I hope in my next regenerations I don't become a babbler like your dad."

Martha's dad turned and looked other Doctor, "I do not babble I just have to think aloud. You know I was quite handsome when I was younger." He continued as he looked at the Doctor closely. "I didn't realize how blue my eyes were…yes, yes I was quite handsome."

"Dad, focus here what kind of password would she have used?" Martha interrupted.

"Ah, yes password it would have to be something she said often." Her dad responded then he stopped and smiled, "Better with two."

The Doctor looked at Martha's dad, "Sorry what?"

"The password is "better with two" she always use to say that when…well when I looked like you and continued to say it after I regenerated." He stated as he bent down to the device and plugged in the phrase.

With a click the device opened and revealed the inner wiring; Martha's dad whistle, "Oh this is going to be close."

The other Doctor kneeled down next to him and read the time, "Ten minutes, yah this will be close," He concurred as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Martha's dad looked at the other's Doctor's sonic, "Oh that is nice did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah I did soon after..well you know, it kept my mind occupied." He replied.

"Oh I can understand keeping one's mind occupied is a good thing." The tuxedo suited Doctor stated.

Martha interrupted, "Come on we only have a few minutes, and you two are the most brilliant minds in this universe; so sort it out!"

The Doctors started to work on the wires when a voice called out from the top of the stairs, "Doctor, come up and play my luv otherwise your companion will have a very untimely death."

Martha's dad's stood up upon hearing Rose's request when his daughter grabbed his arm, "No Dad, I will take care of mum and Rose you need to stay here and diffuse that bomb."

Her father looked at her, "What are you going to do to stop her?"

"I am not sure dad I am kind of making it up as I go along. I will be fine."

Rose's voice echoed toward the basement, "Come on Doctor you are running out of time."

Turning Martha started up the stairs when her Doctor bolted from the floor, moving quickly to her, he grabbed her around her waist he brought his lips down to hers, "Be very careful Martha, I need to see you again."

Pulling him into a hug Martha whispered, "I need to see you again as well."

Martha's dad just smirked and his eyes glittered as he watched the couple then his eyes changed showing a deep sorrow, he had a feeling that he would have to say good-bye to his daughter.

Shaking his head he focused on the wires then called out, "Doctor, I need you over here right now."

The Doctor looked at Martha one last time before they went their separate ways.

Martha moved to the top of the stairs and came face to face with Rose holding a gun to her mum's side. "I told the Doctor to come not his latest hoe." Rose spoke venomously.

Anger churned inside Martha as she saw her foe push the gun deeper into her mum's flesh staring at Rose, her eyes darkened, "I am not the Doctor's latest companion: I am their daughter now let my mother go!"

"Impossible the Doctor is supposed to belong to me we are to stay together forever. You cannot be their daughter you are lying to me." Rose exclaimed feeling the assuredness of hers and the Doctor's destiny to be together falter, and then she started to laugh.

"Oh you are good I must say you almost fooled me. You are not the Doctor's daughter you are the bastard child of John and this whore. Oh this is rich you are the step-daughter. You know I killed your daddy you will never be able to see him and the Doctor will never accept you as his own."

Donna gasped at the cruelness of Rose's words directed to her daughter and felt the anger inside of her emerge, "Listen I don't know what happened to you but the Doctor will love mine and John's daughter as if she is his own."

Pulling Donna away Rose hit her with the base of her gun causing a bruise to show on Donna's cheek, "Shut up you, the Doctor will never love you or your child."

As Martha saw Rose strike her mother a power surged within her; fueled with the need to protect her family, she spoke with darkness in her voice, "Rose Tyler I will give you one last chance let my mother go or I will stop you."

Donna looked at her daughter fearing for her as she repeated the words that the Doctor said the Racnoss empress so many years ago and screamed, "Martha don't stop now!"

Rose just laughed, "I think I will take my chances besides you cannot do anything to me."

Martha's voiced echoed, "Then what happens next is your own doing." Closing her eyes she allowed the oncoming storm inside of her ascend to the surface; soon a distant sound of thunder resounded throughout the air around them.

Donna started to feel the prickling of electricity on her exposed arms when suddenly Rose let go of her falling to the ground screaming as the full power of the charged air surrounded her body.

Seeing that her mum was released from Rose's grasp Martha focused the power and transported her and Rose out of time.

The Doctors were busy disconnecting the last few wires and breathed a sigh of release as the countdown stopped.

Martha's dad spoke first, "Well done now let us…"

His statement was cut short when they heard the sound of the thunder, feeling the raw energy of the oncoming storm they ran toward the stairs and appeared in the sanctuary just as Martha and Rose disappeared from time.

Martha's dad screamed as he saw his daughter disappear, "No, No, No…this can't be happening it is just not possible."

Donna ran to her love, "What is happening? Where did Martha go?"

The Doctor in leather responded with a heavy heart, "She has accessed the power of the Timelords and brought her and Rose, out of this time to protect everyone else from the storm."

"What does that mean?" Donna screamed, "When is my daughter going to come back? How can she do that when she isn't even a Timelord?" she continued to question shaking her head in astonishment.

"Donna luv, look at me." Her husband said as he grabbed her face, "I don't know how she accessed the power but she has and it will consume her." With tears in his eyes he continued, "She will never come back to us, I am sorry my luv but that is the power of the oncoming storm."

"Well that is not quite true." The Doctor stated his northern accent becoming more pronounced, "She may come back if she lets the power go without causing Rose any harm; the storm will release her and allow her to return." Silently he pleaded to whatever gods that would listen 'please let her return to me I need her'.

The two Timelords and Donna looked into the sky each hoping that Martha would return.

Martha fell to the ground not far from Rose, on a desolate planet that was covered with what looked like gray soot. As she looked above she noted that the sky was the same grey as the ground.

Hearing a moan coming from her foe she felt the storm within her demanding retribution for Rose's actions.

As Rose's eyes focused she yelled, "What have you done you bitch. Where is the Doctor? I demand that you return me to him now!"

Martha just looked at her with distain, "Silence, it is time for you to pay for your crimes Rose." then she allowed the storm to build causing the dust to swirl around them as storm clouds built in the atmosphere.

The rain started to fall while lighting crackled in the air; shafts of energy moved closer and closer to Rose when Martha spoke, "It is time for you to die."

Rose looked around with fear in her eyes she pleaded to the red haired woman, "I beg you for mercy."

"I have no more mercy for you." Martha replied.

As the lighting came closer to its victim Martha felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw her father next to her.

"My daughter you need to stop there is still much for you to do." He said as his brown coat blown in the wind.

With tears in her eyes she replied, "How can I stop, she killed you and almost killed my family." Turning from him she refocused the power of the storm on Rose causing the woman to scream in agony.

"This is not the way Martha, please let go of the power if you continue you will be any better then she is." He continued to plead with her.

"I sorry dad, I can't… this needs to be over." She watched as Rose struggled on the ground as the electricity permeated her body.

Turning her to face him he implored, "Listen to me, my daughter, there is a Timelord that loves you and I know you love him too so let go of the storm and return to him so that love can blossom."

As she thought about her Doctor, the kisses they shared, the feelings of joy she had when she was with him, the storm around her started to die down.

Her dad looked at her and stated proudly, "That is my girl."

After the air settled and the storm disappeared Martha turned toward her father and hugged him, "I am sorry that I could not save you."

Pulling away he brushed her hair back, "It was my time sweetheart but I promise you that I am okay."

Hearing a moan, they turned toward Rose when Martha asked, "What are we going to do with her now."

"Do what you were meant to do bring her to the Guardians of Time and let them take care of it." He stated as he pulled out some handcuffs from his pocket, "But till then let us make sure that she doesn't cause anymore harm."

Moving toward the woman Martha watched as he lifted her into a sitting position and placed the handcuffs on her wrists then helped her to her feet.

Rose recovering from the onslaught of the storm found her eyes focusing on the man in front of her and smiled, "Oh Doctor I knew you wouldn't let her kill me."

Shaking his head he replied, "I am not the Doctor, Rose."

"John is that you, but that is impossible I killed you." She stated.

"Yes, you did Rose but you should know by now that things are never impossible."

Standing, he guided Rose up then grabbed his daughter's hand, "Let us go home."

"That sounds wonderful dad." Martha smiled at him.

Donna and the two Doctors were helping people get to their cars hoping that Martha would return to them but as each hour passed their hope faded. Once everyone was settled Donna sat on the bench, outside the church with her shaking hands clasped in her lap.

Her husband came and sat next to her, "Are you going to be okay my love."

"I don't know, I don't know what to think of all of this." She gestured with her hand.

Putting his arm around her he leaned her onto his shoulder, "This timey-whimey stuff can get a bit crazy."

Crying into his shoulder she asked, "Do you think Martha is okay?"

The Doctor in leather approached as Donna asked her question and answered, "I think she is okay, your Martha is brilliant and she will return to us I just know it."

Before she could respond to the Doctor a breezed pick up and the scent of rain permeated the air, the Doctor just crossed his arms his leather creaking and smiled, "And I believe she is coming home now."

With a flash of lightening the trio watched as Martha and Rose emerged from the brightness.

Their hearts lifted with joy at the sight of Martha and they all ran to greet her.

Martha smiled brightened as she watched her parents and her Doctor run to her. The first person to reach her was her Doctor, as he lifted her into his arms and twirled her around she squeal with delight.

As he placed her down on her feet again he dipped his head and gave her a mind-blowing kiss, "I had a feeling you would return to me luv."

Smiling at him she simply stated, "I will always return to you."

Rose screamed, "No, you can't be with her you are supposed to be mine."

Turning toward the infuriating woman the Doctor crossed his arms and stared at her with his blue eyes, "I am not your Doctor, Rose Tyler I am from the world that you were trapped in.

Staring at him she stated, "Why didn't you find me there we could of saved the universe."

"I didn't find you because I never knew you existed now SHUT UP!" he demanded. Turning to Martha he continued, "I am going to bring Miss Tyler to the TARDIS you coming."

"Yes, of course I am coming you can't get rid of me that easy." She stated.

Smiling at her he responded, "Yes, I am well aware of that."

Martha went to her mum and gave her a hug, "I am sorry I scared you."

"That is okay sweetheart I am just glad that you are okay."

Martha's step-dad walked up to her and embraced her, "I am also glad you are back but how did you do it?"

Looking at her parents she replied, "My dad saved me and then sent us back here. He cut through the storm that was raging around me and helped me realize that what I was doing was wrong."

Looking after her Doctor seeing that he almost to his TARDIS she stated, "I got to go, but we will see you soon."

Running after him she arrived at the TARDIS; entering, she saw that he was alone, "Where is Rose?"

"Oh don't worry about her she is locked away." He responded.

"So we are off to see the Guardians now are we."

"Yes, we are so hold on it is going to be a bumpy ride."

Walking up and standing next to him she wrapped her arms around his torso, "I will hold on to you as long as I can."

Smiling down at her he wrapped his free arm around her while he moved the TARDIS to their destination.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: If you had to Choose….final chapter

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor(11)/Donna

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Nah I don't own them but I wish I did.

Summary: Doctor (11) and Donna are together again and living life to its fullest but unfortunately Rose is bound and determined to get the Doctor for herself. Can the Doctor (9) from another universe and Donna's daughter, Martha save the day.

Authors Note: Well here it is folks the last installment of my story that started from a Prompt not so long ago. I want to thank everyone for reading and I hope it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me to write it. I am sorry to see it end but all things must come to an end sometime. So without further ado here is the conclusion to "If you had to Choose"

The Doctor and Martha felt the TARDIS land softly in the lair of the Guardians, the Doctor turned and faced his companion, "I am going to get Rose then we will head out."

Nodding Martha sat on the captain's chair waiting for his return feeling very tired from the activities of the day she tried to shake off the weariness that was permeating through her body without much success.

Hearing the approaching footsteps she stood and watched as the Doctor and Rose emerged in the main room of the TARDIS. As Rose approached, Martha felt her body react to her foe the storm inside of her trying to claw its way to the surface.

The Doctor noted that as Martha stood her body was posed ready to attack and questioned, "Are you going to be okay?"

Looking at his concerned expression she felt the storm subside within her and knew that he was the reason for the change in her body, "Yeah I will be fine."

Nodding he led a very quiet Rose out the doors with Martha following in his wake. The trio walked down a long hallway toward a huge chamber at the end, as the Guardians came into view to Martha was astonished as she recognized them as her Aunts River and Amy as well as her mum.

As they walked in the three Guardians smiled at the Timelord and Martha but their smiles faded as all three pairs of eyes landed on Rose.

As they looked at Rose they addressed her there voices speaking as one, "Rose Tyler you are charged with the crime of murder of a Timelord and the willful destruction of multiple timelines; how do you plead."

Rose looked at the trio and exclaimed haughtily, "I am not guilty of any of those things because I am destined to be with the Doctor. Who are you to interfere with destiny anyway John was not a Timelord he was just a freak of nature."

Donna the third Guardian stepped forward, "Your destiny was fulfilled when you were trapped in the parallel world, your time with the Doctor had come to a close and you are wrong, John was a Timelord as his brother The Doctor."

Shaking her head Rose chided, "You are just mad that the Doctor never loved you as much as I and that I killed your lover."

Donna replied, "No Rose, the Doctor never just loved one person, each of us was loved by him so much that time decided that we would become the Guardians because of that love. As for John he was destined to do greater things and you cut his life short because of your obsession."

Feeling as if her world was collapsing around her Rose cried out, "You are wrong and if I ever get out of these cuffs I will do what I must to destroy anyone that interferes with my destiny, the Doctor will be mine."

River, the second Guardian approached the disillusioned women, "I am sorry Rose Tyler but you cannot be allowed to mess with any more timelines." Pulling out her diary she motioned for the other Guardians to step forward. Surrounding Rose they made a triangle shape and clasped their hands to trapping Rose within.

The Doctor knowing what was about to happened quickly grabbed Martha's hand, pulling her to the other side of the room he hissed, "Close your eyes luv and whatever you hear do not open them till I tell you to."

"Doctor what is happening?" she asked as she closed her eyes hearing the beginning phases of the Guardians chant, in a language she had only heard her father speak.

The Doctor didn't reply to her question as he closed his own eyes hearing the familiar words of a time lock being created by the triad of woman. He held onto Martha, as Rose screamed in horror, while each of the molecules in her body was trapped in time. He listened for the sound of the time matrix ripping signaling the completion of the time lock. Soon after the room became silent as Rose's screams came to an end.

Martha listened as the chants and screams mingled in the air around her, tears ran down her cheeks, she cried for the woman that was once her enemy as the Doctor held on to her tightly.

Once silence enveloped the room he whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

Looking around she only saw the Guardians in the room, "What happened to Rose?" She asked.

River walked up to her niece, "She has been time locked within my journal so that she may never cause problems again."

"Is she dead?" Martha asked.

Donna stepped forward, "No sweetheart she is just frozen in time and confined. She will have no concept of time inside the journal she will just exist."

"Can she escape mum?"

Shaking her head Donna engulfed her in a hug, "No my daughter she cannot escape besides we have someone very special to protect the diary and keep it safe."

"Who is that?" Martha asked.

Moving away from her daughter she nodded toward a side door of the chamber tears came to Martha's eyes as she saw her father emerging; breaking into a run she hugged her father."

"So you are the keeper of the diary." Martha stated as she pulled away from her dad.

"Yep, I am." He said popping his "P" he traced her cheeks with his hands and smiled, "You have done well my daughter even better than I expected."

Guardian River walked over and handed him her diary, taking it from her he said, "I will put this in a safe place immediately." looking back to his daughter he said lovingly, "Know that I will always love you."

John then looked over his daughter's shoulder and addressed the Doctor, "Take good care of her."

Smiling the Doctor replied as he went to Martha's side and placed his arm around her, "I will I promise."

Turning away John walked back through the door disappearing from the room to complete is all important task.

River then spoke up addressing the couple, "It is time for you to go. You both did very well."

Amy stated, "The window between the universes will remain open one standard Earth day. Doctor you must return to your world before the time ends."

Donna walked to her daughter and gave her one more hug and whispered in her ear, "You need to choose my daughter and whatever your choice may be; we will honor your wish."

Martha looked at her mum and smiled, "Thank you."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and lead her back toward the TARDIS as they entered he went up to the center console and plugged in the coordinates for Martha's home.

Entering the time vortex he turned to Martha, "I have something to ask you." He started hesitantly, "I was wondering if you would be willing." Stopping in mid sentence he then finished, "Never mind let's get you home."

Walking up to him she took his face in her hands, "Yes."

Astonished he stammered, "Are you sure because you will never see your family again."

Reaching up she placed her lips on his then stated, "I know that my Doctor and I choose to come with you."

"Martha, it will not be easy to stay with me…I am old and …"

Bringing his mouth to hers she stopped his ramblings with a passion filled kiss pulling back she smiled at him, "I know that Timelord but I will love to be with you as long as I can."

Smiling broadly down at her he lifted her up and spun her around, "You have just made me a very happy."

Giggling as he placed her on her feet she replied, "Good because you have made me very happy as well."

The Doctor, Donna, Jack and Martha waited for the return of Martha the new memories taking place of the old ones in their minds.

The Doctor spoke first, "Blimey our wedding day was terrible."

Leaning into her husband's embrace Donna smiled, "It is a good thing that we were already married before that day."

Nuzzling her neck the Doctor remembered the fondly the intimate details of their bonding his body responded to the memory rubbing her distended tummy.

Donna smacked his arm, "Oi none of that my husband we have guests."

Jack responded cheekily, "Oh don't let Martha and I stop you, maybe we can join in."

The Timelord gave him a dark look and was about to comment when the sound of a TARDIS materializing echoed through the home.

Jumping up to their feet the two couples ran to the front lawn as the Doctor and Martha exited the old spaceship hand in hand.

Donna ran up to her daughter, "Are you okay, sweetheart."

"Yes, mum now please stop squeezing me I don't have duel respiratory system."

Martha's Aunt and Uncle gave there niece a hug as well as they finished her dad walked up to her, "You know that love you but promise me your never go and do something like this again without telling me."

"I promise Dad, now come and give me a hug." Smiling at his daughter he embraced her and Martha breathed in deeply the scent of tweed, cinnamon, and tea putting it to memory.

Pulling away from her he asked, "What is wrong my dear?"

"Later dad later." She stated cryptically.

Grabbing her Doctor she introduced, "Doctor, this is my family, well part of them. Family this is the Doctor."

Donna walked up to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe." Then addressing everyone she stated, "Come on you lot out of the night air, I have some chocolate cake waiting to be eaten."

Martha's dad watched as his daughter wrapped her arm around the other Doctor and knew what was wrong; she was going to go to the parallel world with her Doctor. Figuring that it was going to be an emotionally charged night he braced himself for the impact.

Martha was in her room watching the sun rise over the world she would never see again reflecting on the happenings of the night before. When she announced that she was going to return with her Doctor everyone supported her decision except her mum. She felt the tears emerging in her eyes blurring the sunrise as she remembered her mum stomping off to her room after giving her Doctor a slap causing him to leave the house and spend the night in the TARDIS.

For a brief moment she thought he was going to leave her but as she went to her room she found a text on her phone saying that he would wait for her. Martha turned from the window and finished packing the last of her things, composing mostly of mementoes of her family and a few items of clothes. Grabbing her suitcase she walked down her stairs and into the kitchen.

There she found her brother's waiting for her. Theta rose from the table and went to his sister, "So you are going?"

"Yes, I am." She stated.

To her surprise he responded, "Good I am happy for you he is a good man that Doctor of yours."

Marcum chimed as he also hugged his sister, "I am happy for you too."

Pulling away from her brothers she smiled at them, "Thanks you two, now please behave and stay out of trouble.

Speaking together they stated, "We always stay out of trouble..badly" then they ran off with smirks on their faces almost running into their dad.

Seeing her father open his arms to her she went into his embrace, "I will miss you dad."

"I know and I will miss you as well." Pulling her back he cupped her cheeks, "You be magnificent there and love him with all your being."

"Okay I will, can you tell everyone goodbye for me?" she asked.

"Of course I will." then he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a super phone and handed it to her, "Your Doctor and I made this last night, whenever you are near the rift in Cardiff you can send us a message. It will take time to get to us but Jack said he would pass on any messages from you."

"Thanks dad." She said with tears in her eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too, your mum is in the parlor go and see her before you leave." He turned away from her and exited the kitchen.

Moving to the parlor Martha saw her mum looking out the huge bay window going to stand beside her she took a sidelong look glance at her and waited.

Donna spoke as she sensed her daughter, "You look older sweetheart."

Laughing quietly Martha responded, "I feel older mum."

"So you are still going with him?"

"Yes mum." After a pause she continued, "You know how you are always telling dad that he needs someone to stop him, I need that to." Pausing she took a deep breath, "The power I accessed when confronting Rose is still there and it terrifies me. If dad hadn't stopped me I would have killed her."

Turning toward her daughter she replied, "We can stop you."

Grabbing her mums hands Martha stated, "No you can't mum the person that can stop me is the Doctor."

"Do you love him?" Donna asked her daughter.

"Yes, I think I do but it is too early to tell if that love is as everlasting as yours for dad"

"Do you think he loves you?" Donna inquired.

Looking out the window she saw her Doctor exit his TARDIS and when seeing her he smiled gently, "Yeah, mum I think he does."

Moving her daughter's hair from her shoulder Donna stated, "Then have my blessings to go with him."

Her dad came into the room and stated, "You need to go now sweetheart the window is going to close in the next couple of hours."

Hugging her mum Martha said as the tears fell from her eyes, "I will always love you."

"I love you too sweetheart; now go before it is too late."

The Doctor went to his wife and placed his arms around her and led her out to the lawn following their eldest daughter, "She will be okay."

Martha hurried and grabbed her suitcase then walked out the front door seeing her Doctor waiting for her she smiled through her tears as she went and hugged him.

Jack and Martha hurriedly gave her hugs when her uncle said, "Anytime you need something get a message to us through the rift."

"I will Uncle Jack thanks for everything."

"Be well my niece and take care of my name." Martha said.

The Doctor then grabbed her hand and led her toward his space ship; Martha took one more look at her family through her tears taking a deep breath she looked at her Timelord. "Let's go handsome time is a wasting."

Walking a few more steps he stopped, "I want to try something your dad told me about." Raising his fingers in the air Martha watched as he snapped them.

Seeing no response from the doors of the TARDIS Martha giggled, "Maybe you don't have the right mojo to do that."

"I would like to see if you can do better."

"Is that a challenge Timelord?" she asked as she out her hands on her hips.

Looking at her he responded crossing his arms, "Yeah it is."

Raising her fingers in the air Martha tilted her head to the side and snapped, immediately causing the doors of his TARDIS to open.

Flustered he grabbed her hand and said under his breath, "I need to have a talk with my ship."

Donna and the Doctor watched as their daughter opened the ancient ship with a snap of her fingers laughing her dad repeated, "Yes, I truly believe she will be fine."

Donna responded her own laughter mixing with his, "You know what husband of mine I think you are right."

The wind picked up around the lawn as the TARDIS disappeared taking their daughter to a different universe for an adventure of her own; with an ancient Timelord, an ancient ship, and an ancient love that will be forever remembered throughout time.


End file.
